Nueva esperanza
by asahi-neko
Summary: Nataly era una niña cuando apareció en Konoha. Dispuesta a dejar atrás su otra vida y los recuerdos que la atormentan, aunque tiene que empezar de cero, comienza una aventura con los habitantes de Konoha. (Las parejas aún no están claras, sólo las originales de Naruto)Esta historia se encuentra en el tiempo de Naruto Gaiden, claro, adaptada.
1. Prologo

**Hola, soy nueva por aqui y esta es mi primera historia. Les pido que le den una oportunidad y disfrute de este fic.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sólo la adaptación de la historia y algunos personajes que voy a inventar.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Era la noche más fría del invierno, la tormenta de nieve cada vez era más intensa. Todo se veía absolutamente blanco.

El equipo de Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba en medio de la nada, regresando de una misión de Kumogakure.

—Sasuke-sensei, ¿ya mero llegamos a Konoha? — Dijo Boruto haciendo un puchero, su estómago hizo un ruido extraño— muero de hambre.

—Hmp...— Sasuke hizo unos cálculos en su mente— tal vez en media hora, quizás una por la tormenta.

—¡Qué bien!— exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa—, llegando a Konoha vamos a Ichiraku Ramen, yo invito, dattebasa.

"Igual que el dobe". Pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa disimulada.

—Si serás baka, todos tenemos cosas que hacer al llegar a Konoha— dijo Sarada, con una vena resaltando en su frente—, además, existen más cosas, no solamente el ramen.

—Creo que estoy un poco de acuerdo con Sarada-san — dijo Mitsuki, la morena ya estaba sonriendo por su triunfo, cuando el otro continuo hablando— sin embargo, no estaría mal dejar atrás durante un momento nuestras responsabilidades como ninjas e ir a disfrutar de comida caliente como en este caso, el ramen, y descansar un poco del camino.

—Hmp, hagan lo que quieran, sólo no me incluyan en eso—dijo finalmente Sarada, algo enojada por haber perdido en esa pequeña discusión, dandola por terminado.

Todo iba bien hasta que vieron un color más aparte de blanco. De pronto un intenso olor como de hierro penetra sus narices. Y se dan cuenta de lo que es.

 _Sangre._

—¡Todos atrás de mi, no bajen la guardia!— gritó Sasuke activando su sharingan.

Algo no estaba bien. Estaban en tiempos de paz, no era posible que fuera un ataque de ninjas renegados, puesto que los ninjas de Konoha eran los mejores. Con cuidado analizó la escena que estaba frente a él.

Sé paralizó. No era alguien de la aldea, lo que empeora las cosas.

Era una chica como de la edad de Sarada, su pelo era castaño claro, ondulado y largo, su piel era blanca, pero no demasiado. Estaba muy golpeada, con arañazos y moretes en todo el cuerpo. De donde venía más la sangre era de su estomago, manchando el sencillo vestido blanco que vestía de un rojo intenso, se encontraba descalza. Soltaba quejidos y gemidos, de seguro por el frío, más que por sus heridas.

Sasuke corrió hacia ella y se quitó su cálida capa para taparla y la cargó.

—Sarada, Bolt y Mitsuki, tenemos que llegar rápidamente a Konoha, así que el resto del camino correremos — miro a Bolt seriamente — enviale en mensaje de emergencia a tu padre.

Diciendo esto, todos se pusieron en marcha.

(*.*)

En menos de 10 minutos llegaron a Konoha. Sakura y Naruto los esperaban en la entrada mirandolos con preocupación.

—¡Teme! ¿Que ha pasado?— dijo Naruto al ver a la joven en los brazos de Sasuke.

—No es momento de explicaciones dobe— le contestó, luego dirigió su mirada a su esposa— Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora, llevatela, tengo que hablar con Naruto urgentemente.

—Chicos, vayan a casa— dijo Sakura, mientras tomaba a la chica y empezaba a hacer sellos— nos vemos luego Sasuke- kun— y desapareció.

Los chicos se fueron, pero no a sus casas, morían de la curiosidad y fueron al hospital porque estaban seguros de que de los otros dos no sacarían nada.

—Teme, dime ahora lo que ha pasado— dijo un serio Naruto, mientras caminaban para ir al hospital.

—Verás dobe, la encontramos poco más allá de las afueras de la aldea, pero, estoy seguro que no es de Konoha y si es de otra aldea...— suspiró esperando que el rubio entendiera lo que quería decir.

La comprensión llegó al rostro de Naruto. Luego una seriedad se notó en su cara. Lo había comprendido claramente.

(*.*)

Los 3 jóvenes se encontraban en una habitación de hospital, junto con su sensei, el Hokage Hokage y la médico. El silencio reinaba entre ellos. Todos mantenían su mirada en el mismo punto. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Un gemido rompió el silencio captando la atención de los presentes. La pelirosa se acercó rápidamente a la camilla.

La joven abría lentamente los ojos. Todo se veía borroso, una luz blanca y una mancha rosada era lo que distinguía. El olor a medicamentos inundó su nariz. Su vista se aclaró y lo que antes era una mancha rosa se convirtió en el rostro de una mujer. Rápidamente analizó la habitación y vio a los otros presentes. Casi toda la habitación era blanca, supuso que estaba en un hospitlal. Sentía su garganta seca.

—Hola, soy Haruno Sakura, ¿como te sientes? — dijo amablemente la pelirosa.

—¿Don...de es...toy?—ignoro su pregunta. Su voz salió ronca y entre cortada. Respiraba con dificultad.

La pelirosa se tenso. Todos sabían quien era ella y por ende, de donde era. No era posible que no supiera.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y te encuentras en el hospital de Konoha—dijo este con una enorme sonrisa. La chica sólo se tenso y abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡¿Q-que es e...so?!— cuestionó alarmada. Era obvio que no se encontraba en su ciudad.

—Es la aldea shinobi más fuerte y reconocida de todas— contestó el ojiazul mayor algo extrañado, todos sabían de Konoha— ¿de donde eres tu?— le preguntó, se había insertado la duda en los presentes.

—Lon...dres...— su voz apenas fue audible, sino fuera por el oído desarrollado de los presentes no la hubieran escuchado.

"¿Londres?". Todos se preguntaban que era eso.

—Bueno, ¿como te llamas?— la pelirosa algo desconcertada cambió de tema.

—Nata...ly— la joven ya estaba recuperando su voz.

—Entonces Nataly, ¿que es lo que recuerdas?— pregunto Sasuke directamente al grano, ahora era obvio que la joven es 2 años menor que se hija, así no había más que preguntar.

Nataly se tenso. Recordó todo lo que había pasado. Se alteró y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

Bolt instintivamente se acercó a abrazarla, ella se refugió en sus brazos.

Nadie más habló, todos se limitaron a verla llorar, mientras se preguntabas la causa de tantas lágrimas.

Sólo en la mente de Nataly se encontraba la razón. Sus recuerdos no la abandonaban, quería dejar de sentir todo eso.

Tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante. Pero ya no sería la misma de antes. Tenía que dejar su vida atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

Aunque eso significara dejar de ser ella.

* * *

 **Bueno, ese fue el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció. Los demás capítulos van a ser más largas y con más historia y creatividad. Gracias por leer mi fic. Nos vemos luego.**

 **Sayonara**


	2. Cap 1: Nueva oportunidad

**Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación de la historia y uno que otro personaje que inventaré.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Pasó una semana desde que Nataly llegó al hospital. En ese tiempo no había comido, ni dormido, pues las pesadillas de sus recuerdos la perseguían y no la dejaban en paz. Todas las noches lloraba sin parar. Cuando intentaron hacerla hablar, era el segundo día, ella solo se había limitado a acurrucarse e ignorarlos. Pensaron en decirle a Ino que viera sus recuerdos, pero no lo vieron adecuado, debían ganar su confianza y así solo ella sentiría que la amenazaban.

Ese día la llevarían con Naruto a la torre Hokage. Bolt tocó la puerta de la habitación de la castaña y como no oyó respuesta entró sin decir nada. Ella apenas se estaba cambiando. Solo traía unos capri blancos y un bra, apenas iba a ponerse la blusa. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo al igual que el de Bolt. Duraron unos segundos sin reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa tonto?!— gritó ella entre apenada y furiosa.

— ¡Lo siento!— dijo Bolt avergonzado saliendo de la habitación antes de que la sandalia ninja que Nataly lanzó lo golpeara. Ella se terminó de cambiar y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. El color de su cara aun no bajaba.

Abrió la puerta dejando que Bolt pasara, él se quedó asombrado por la imagen que veía. Nataly vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca y otra por encima de color azul cielo caída de los hombros, resaltando así sus ojos verdes con detalles azules en el centro. Las sandalias que traía eran de color azul marino al igual que un suéter desabrochado que traía. Traía un collar (como el de Naruto) de un azul fuerte, casi llegando al negro. A pesar de las ojeras, la piel ligeramente amarilla y las heridas que tenía, se veía realmente linda y ese sonrojado solo la hacía lucir más adorable.

— Eh... N-nataly-chan, y-yo vengo p-por t-ti...— Bolt tragó saliva y respiró hondo para poder hablar bien—, quiero decir que vengo por ti para llevarte con otou-san— completó Bolt ya no tan sonrojado.

— Está bien...—dijo finalmente ella, dudando porque su nombre le era desconocido. El color de su cara ya la había abandonado y ahora se veía más amarilla.

— Por cierto, soy Uzumaki Boruto, pero mis amigos me dicen Bolt— dijo este ya más tranquilo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

— Está bien Uzumaki-san— Bolt solamente suspiró, tenía que ganarse su confianza. Después se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, donde había varios ninjas esperándolos.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, solo hablaron un rato donde Boruto le explicaba cómo era todo en la aldea, sus ocupaciones y los rangos de ninjas y como dirigirse a ellos, el resto fue en un cómodo silencio. El rubio observó todo el camino a la joven y veía como ella se sorprendía con Konoha y entonces lo comprendió. Ella necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y hablar, él en su lugar también estaría así. Una sonrisa cálida se asomó en su boca. Se asombró por la personalidad que parecía tener la chica, su imagen actual hacía parecer que se rompería en cualquier momento. Un instinto protector creció dentro de él.

(*.*)

Llegaron a la torre algo tarde debido a que Nataly no se encontraba del todo bien y tuvieron que parar un rato.

En la sala se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, Mitsuki, Sarada y ellos dos.

— Llegan tarde Boruto— dijo seriamente Naruto.

— Lo siento Hokage-sama, fue mi culpa porque no me encuentro aún en mis mejores condiciones— dijo Nataly sonrojada y avergonzada haciendo una reverencia. Naruto se sorprendió de que ya supiera algunas cosas de Konoha.

— No te preocupes Nataly-chan, además no es necesario tanta formalidad— dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de tomar? —amablemente le preguntó el rubio mayor mientras ella tomaba asiento.

— No gracias Naruto-sama— dijo rechazando su petición, el solo volteo los ojos por su respuesta— bueno, aquí estoy, ¿para qué me buscaba Naruto-sama?

— Verás Nataly-chan, en esta corta semana que pasó encontramos una manera de regresarte…— la voz del Hokage fue cortada con un fuerte ruido.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! No… no, por favor no— Nataly descontrolada había tirado la silla en la que estaba sentada al levantarse de tope. Desesperada se acurrucó en el suelo y se puso a llorar.

— ¿Nataly-chan, que te sucede? — Bolt se agachó, la abrazó y le susurró— sabes, hace ratito te veías muy feliz, tranquila y bella, hazme una promesa, si yo consigo que no te vayas a cambio tú me regalarás siempre tus sonrisas.

Ella se tensó, pero se dio cuenta que no cumplía lo que se había propuesto, dejar atrás su otra vida. Pero no iba a dejar que le ayudaran, no, ella lo cumpliría solita. Se soltó del abrazo de Bolt y se puso de pie.

— Discúlpeme Naruto-sama por mi comportamiento, no volverá a pasar— dijo sin mirarle a la cara haciendo una reverencia—, pero no me gustaría irme de aquí debido…—suspiró—. Debido a que ya no hay nadie que me espera en casa, ya no tengo un hogar y me gustaría comenzar con una vida nueva— dijo levantando su cara y mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

— Nataly-chan, eres muy valiente— dijo la pelirosa que se encontraba en un extremo de la sala —, dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— 10 años Haruno-san— dijo tímidamente. Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía la edad de Himawari, su hija pequeña.

— Me hubiera encantado ser así a tu edad— dijo regalándole una sonrisa cálida y abrazándola —, Nataly-chan, ¿me podrías contar por qué te alteraste así?

La niña suspiró y asintió.

 _Flash Back_

 _Nataly regresaba a su casa después de un día de escuela terminado. Como siempre ella había sido la mejor de su clase._

 _—_ _Oka-chan, otou-san ya llegue_ — _dijo una animada niña por su gran desempeño en la escuela._

 _Al no escuchar respuesta se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse. Después se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres para ver si se encontraban en casa. Pero al entrar lo que vio le desgarró el alma. Sus padres estaban amarrados al igual que su onee-chan, de pronto sintió un golpe muy fuerte y escuchó un grito que de seguro le pudo haber reventado el tímpano, luego todo fue oscuro._

 _(*.*)_

 _Cuando despertó, de su padre le salía sangre del estómago y la boca, miraba hacia ella y le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras murmuraba_ _ **"todo estará bien"**_ _y cerraba los ojos. Su madre gritó y lloraba mares por la muerte de su esposo, mientras la golpeaban. Su onee-chan no tenía ropa y lloraba en un rincón de la habitación._

 _Un tipo de los 5 que habían entrado a su casa, se iba a acercar otra vez a su onee-chan, pero no lo hizo gracias a su oka-chan que se había lanzado en protección a su hija mayor. Sin embargo, la volvieron a golpear y le encajaron un cuchillo. Todo fue presenciado por Nataly, quien fue corriendo con su oka-chan. No pudo llegar a su destino. La golpearon y al final la apuñalaron. Vio cómo se volvían a acercar a su onee-chan, el tipo la besaba por la fuerza y se bajó el pantalón. Su nee-chan lloraba y suplicaba que no le hicieran nada. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

 _Nataly se levantó y gritó fuertemente_ _ **"dejen en paz a Amber-neechan"**_ _. No le hizo caso el tipo y le trazó una línea en el cuello de su onee-chan, de la cual salió sangre. La castaña se enfureció más, lo que provocó que de su cuerpo saliera una luz dorada que formaba unas cadenas que fueron directamente a los hombres que la habían atacado a ella y a su familia. Las cadenas los rodearon y empezaron a ajustarse hasta provocar que sus huesos se rompieran, sin dejarlos muertos para que sufrieran. Los ojos de Nataly se habían vuelto totalmente azules, y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Los muebles, objetos y los cuerpos que habían a su alrededor empezaron a flotar y girar a su alrededor. Todo se tornó borroso y fue volviéndose oscuro. Sintió como algo que provenía de su cara la empezaba a succionar. Todo se volvió oscuro y frío._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

En la habitación en la que se encontraban, todos estaban paralizados -menos Sasuke- y sorprendidos. Esa niña había visto como moría su familia, y finalmente, dejó a sus atacantes moribundos, casi muertos.

Nataly miraba a la nada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, no mostraban ningún sentimiento y parecían que iban a congelar todo lo que su cruzara en su camino. No se movía, solo estaba ahí parada como si nada pasara a su alrededor, ignorando las reacciones de las personas que la rodeaban. Luego poniendo una sonrisa falsa, que más bien parecía una mueca forzada y la hacía ver algo siniestra.

Afuera de la habitación, habían dos kunoichis que iban a entregar un reporte de su misión, pero no entraron sabiendo que el Hokage se encontraba ocupado. Sin embargo eso no evitó que escucharan todo lo que se estaba hablando ahí dentro.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar.

— Sabes Nataly-chan, aquí, en esta sala se encuentran muchas personas que han sufrido mucho— dijo mirando discretamente a Sasuke—, que han perdido a su familia entera, pero, no se han quedado solos, porque su hogar no solo era su familia, su hogar, también eran las personas que pensaban en ellos a parte de su familia, y mientras tengas personas que piensen en ti, ahí se encontrará tu hogar. Y tú ya tienes personas que piensan en ti— dijo mientras miraba a su hijo—. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? — terminó viéndola con cariño y comprensión.

— Me gustaría quedarme aquí…—suspiró—, pero también me gustaría dejar atrás toda mi vida del "otro mundo", quedarme sin nada que me relacione con ese mundo, aunque ese signifique dejar de ser yo— dijo sonriendo melancólicamente—. Aun así sé que no la dejaré por completo atrás, porque aunque no quiera, ya forma parte de mí, pero también sé que si puedo aprender a vivir con ello.

Sasuke se sorprendió, tenía la fortaleza que él nunca tuvo de niño. Pero aun así se sintió comprendido con ella, esa mirada era la misma que él tuvo, esa misma sensación de soledad que nadie más comprendía, simplemente porque no sufrieron lo que ellos sí. Sintió pena, piedad y comprensión por ella.

— Comprendo lo que dices Nataly-chan— dijo finalmente Naruto después de haber analizado sus palabras—. Entonces… ¿cómo te llamarás ahora? — ella se tensó, no había pensado en eso. Naruto se dio cuento y se puso a pensar en cómo la llamaría—. Mmm… ¿qué te parece Miyuki?

— Me parece perfecto Naruto-sama— contestó ella sin saber porque le había puesto así o que significaba.

— Ahora sólo falta el apellido— dijo Sakura pensando en cual podrían ponerle. No podía ser el de un clan muy reconocido, ni el de Naruto porque los chismes de un engaño a Hinata estarían por todos lados, pero sentía que tampoco podía ser el de una familia civil, se sentirían ofendidos—. ¿Qué apellido podrías… — no terminó la frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista a dos kunoichis que venían con una seguridad. Eran dos pelinegras con ojos rojos, solo que una era más joven que la otra.

— Me ofrezco a darle mi apellido a Miyuki-san— dijo la mayor—. Le ofreceré mi vivienda y seré como una madre para ella. Incluso, si ella quiere, la entrenaré y guiaré como una kunoichi.

— Kurenai-sensei…— murmuró una peliazul—, Mirai-chan.

Todos estaban inpactados por las palabras de la pelinegra mayor. Pasaban la vista de ella a Mirai, luego la cambiaban a Miyuki y volvían a repetir el procedimiento.

— Kurenai, no es necesario que hagas eso— dijo Kakashi—, tienes una hija, yo podría hacer eso, además ella puede no estar…

— Hatake-san, con todo respeto no debería hablar antes de— Mirai le había interrumpido—. Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, incluso debo informarle que yo fui la que tuvo primero la idea, además usted tiene un hijo, cosa que es peor, ya que no son nada y que Miyuki-chan y él vivan juntos no sería buena idea.

Kakashi sonrió. Esa niña era muy parecida físicamente a Kurenai, pero en personalidad se parecía más a Asuma.

— Muchas gracias Kurenai-san, pero creo que no es necesario…

— He tomado una decisión, solo estoy avisándole a Hokage-sama— dijo firmemente. Nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

— Kurenai-sensei, veo que usted en verdad quiere cuidar de Miyuki-chan, pero creo que ella debería tomar una decisión— dijo Naruto sosteniéndole la mirada—. Así que, estoy esperando una respuesta.

Todos voltearon a ver a ahora Miyuki. Ella mantenía la cabeza baja y al sentir las miradas de los demás sobre ellas, levantó la cara, la cual tomó un color rojo. Empezó a sentirse incomoda, así que bajo la mirada de nuevo.

— Este… no está mal…— negó con la cabeza—. Quiero decir que sí, claro, si no es molestia.

— Claro que no Miyuki-chan— dijo Kurenai sonriente y con estrellas en los ojos, un aura rosada rodeándola. A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza, que rápido cambio de humor, de seguro el embarazo le afectó un poco o estaba en sus días.

— Bueno Miyuki-chan, ahora eres Yuhi Miyuki— dijo sonriendo Naruto.

— Naruto-sama, creo que deberíamos enseñarle más detalladamente Konoha a Miyuki-san— dijo Sarada un poco extrañada con sus propias palabras.

— Buena idea Sarada-chan— dijo Bolt—. Na… Miyuki-chan, te llevaremos a comer ramen.

— ¡No, Bolt-kun! Va a ser noche de chicas— dijo Mirai interrumpiéndolo—. Yo seré la responsable de todas, van a ir ChouChou-chan, Sarada-chan, Himawari-chan y Miyuki-imouto-chan

— Pero Himawari-chan va a ir…

— Boruto-kun, tu nunca cambias, mejor vamos solo nosotros a comer ramen, tal vez hay que invitar a los chicos— interrumpió Mitsuki.

— Pero a mí me gustaría enseñarle la aldea a Yuki-chan— dijo Bolt sorprendiendo a todos por la forma en como cortó el nombre de Miyuki.

— Bolt-kun— interrumpió Shikamaru—, no hagas esto más problemático, solo deberías aprender a callar y hacer lo que te dicen.

— Pero yo…

— Nada Bolt-kun— lo cortó Sarada—. Ya escuchaste todo, así que ya no insistas más.

— Sarada-chan, es que yo quiero…

Otra vez lo interrumpieron, pero no fue con un comentario, sino una dulce risa que a todos sorprendió.

— Uzumaki-san, agradezco que se haya ofrecido, pero, tal vez lo podemos dejar para después— dijo regalándole una sonrisa cálida—. Por ahora prefiero pasármela con las chicas y conocerlas.

— Está bien Yuki-chan, mañana pasaré por ti a la casa de Kurenai-sensei.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe dejando ver a un hombre castaño uno años menor que el Hokage, llevaba una bufanda azul y se veía algo agitado. Su entrada no había sido igual de espectacular que la de Mirai y Kurenai.

— Naruto-niichan, ¿es verdad de lo que me enteré? —dijo este con la respiración agitada, ignorando por completo a todos los presentes.

— ¡KONOHAMARU-BAKA! ¡TEN MÁS EDUCACIÓN Y TOCA LA PUERTA! ¡SHANNARO! — le gritó Tsunade mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza fuertemente.

— Tranquila Tsunade-obaachan, ¿a qué te refieres con que es cierto Konohamaru-kun? — preguntó tranquilamente Naruto.

— Es que en la aldea se rumorea de la llegada una chica extraña y desconocida para todos, según eso muy rara, que incluso, le iba a pegar a Boruto-kun con una sandalia ninja y que luego iban los dos juntos caminando juntos hacia… mmm… ¿hacia dónde dijeron? — se detuvo un momento para recordar el lugar.

— Konohamaru-kun… Bolt-kun y Yuki-chan se encuentran aquí— señaló Naruto a los dos mencionados. De Bolt salía una gotita de su cabeza y de Miyuki salía una vena resaltada en su frente, un aura oscura desprendía de ella, su cara tenía un toque diabólico, dejando atrás toda la inocencia de su edad, y unas cadenas de chakra doradas amarradas a sus muñecas moviéndose amenazadoramente. Todos se apartaron de su lado y Konohamaru la miró asustado. Hinata activó su byakugan y Sasuke su sharingan, esas cadenas les llamaron bastante la atención.

— ¡L-lo siento tanto! Yo no quise d-decir eso, solamente la g-gente comentaba eso, y-yo no dije nada, de hecho e-estuve a punto de darles u-una paliza a un grupo de g-gennins por sus comentarios— Konohamaru habló con miedo, aunque eso calmó a Miyuki e hizo que toda aura diabólica desapareciera, incluso, las cadenas de chakra, aunque tardaron un poco más en desaparecer metiéndose en ella.

Hinata y Sasuke se sorprendieron. Hinata vio la gran cantidad de chakra, que podía hacerle competencia a un bijuu y el color que era muy diferente a la de los demás, era dorado. A Sasuke le sorprendió su flujo y reservas de chakra y que tenía tres elementos, tres, los cuales eran agua, viento y rayo, era una combinación que podía ser muy poderosa.

— Eh… Naruto-kun, creo que deberíamos hablar con Miyuki-chan, Mirai-chan y Kurenai-sensei a solas antes de que se vayan— dijo Hinata pensando muy bien sus palabras.

— Tu también lo notaste Hyuga, hmp, creo que me incluiré en esta plática— dijo Sasuke analizando las reacciones de todos.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, pueden salir— dijo pasando su vista de Sasuke a Hinata— Miyuki-chan, Mirai-chan y Kurenai-sensei quédense aquí. También tú Shikamaru.

Todos los demás salieron sin decir nada, incluso el rubio joven lo hizo sin objeciones. Los que se quedaron, vieron fijamente a Sasuke y a Hinata, esta última ligeramente sonrojada. Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar.

— Teme, Hinata-chan, ¿qué pasa? — dijo finalmente Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

— Verás dobe, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero cuando Miyuki-san se enojó por lo que dijo Konohamaru-baka aparecieron unas cadenas de chakra doradas— Naruto asintió, Shikamaru se tensó, sabía que no había algo normal con esas cadenas—, las mismas con las que derrotó a sus atacantes, así que me dio curiosidad y activé mi sharingan y vi su flujo y reserva de chakra que te sorprenderá, además tiene tres elementos: aire agua y rayo.

— Yo vi sus canales de chakra que es tan inmensa que podría hacerle competencia a un bijuu, además, su chakra tiene un color distinto, es dorado, aunque puede ser porque viene de otra dimensión, pero dudo mucho eso, sino el color del chakra de Kurama sería igual al de nosotros— Hinata veía a Miyuki con una enorme curiosidad, esa niña tenía algo especial.

— Que problemático…— dijo el Nara analizando la situación, viendo todas las probabilidades que habían con ese caso.

— ¿Sabes algo Shikamaru-kun? — dijo Naruto, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que él ya tenía una gran conclusión sobre eso.

— Aunque estamos en tiempo de paz, no por siempre será así. Por lo tanto si la entrenamos como kunoichi, no pasará mucho tiempo para que otras aldeas se enteren de que la encontramos y descubrirán sus poderes y querrán obtenerlos. Sin embargo, si no la entrenamos como kunoichi quedará indefensa, y con inmenso poder que manifiesta, no tardarían mucho en hacerse correr los rumores sobre ella como ya lo han visto y querrán saber de ella. Así que es mejor que sea kunoichi, va a ser poderosa, aunque creo que primero debes tener una junta con los 5 kages y decirles sobre la situación y sobre lo que ella quiere hacer.

Naruto suspiró, realmente era problemático como decía Shikamaru— Dime Miyuki-chan, te gustaría ser kunoichi?

— Si Naruto-sama, me gustaría ser una kunoichi de Konoha, estoy segura de que mis padres estarían muy orgullosos de mí si lo hiciera— respondió con una cálida sonrisa, pero a la vez melancólica, y los ojos cristalizados—, además creo que ya encontré de nuevo mi hogar— dijo viendo a Mirai y a Kurenai.

— Imouto-chan, me haces querer llorar— dijo Mirai abrazándola fuertemente—. Recuerda que tenemos una noche de chicas, así que mejor apresuramos este asunto.

— Está bien, Miyuki-chan, te encantará Konoha. Es muy cálida y acogedora— dijo Naruto, parecía que resaltaba un aura de felicidad por tan solo hablar de Konoha—. Pueden retirarse. Shikamaru, hazme el favor de organizar una junta con los kages.

El resto hizo una reverencia y se fueron. Shikamaru se quedó unos segundos viendo a Naruto y después se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

 _"_ _Esto es muy raro, ¿no lo crees Kurama?"_ — habló Naruto dentro de sí, quien hace unos minutos desprendía felicidad, ahora era más bien seriedad.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, te seré sincero. Ya he visto un chakra muy similar al de la chica"_** — la voz grave de Kurama resonó en su cabeza.

 _"_ _¿Así? ¿De quién se trata? Muero por saberlo, dattebayo"_ — Naruto se emocionó al saber que no todo era raro en Miyuki, aunque si especial, además moría de la curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba.

 ** _"_** ** _De Uzumaki Kushina, tu madre Naruto"_** — Naruto se sorprendió aún más por las palabras de Kurama.

(*.*)

— Eh… c-creo que no e-es necesario— decía una tímida castaña por lo que sus acompañantes decían que iban a hacer. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

— Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida Miyuki-chan— una peliazul de su edad le sonrió amablemente.

— Si Miyuki-imouto-chan, además, no puedes vivir por siempre con un cambio de ropa— dijo amablemente.

— Bueno, en eso tienen razón— dijo ella pensando en cómo salirse de esa.

— Claro, antes te llevaremos a cambiarte tu look— aclaró ChouChou. Miyuki se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Las chicas no eran tan tranquilas como esperaba. Sintió su corazón rompérsele. Sus amigas eran iguales, aparentemente tranquilas, pero eran un desastre total. Aunque si lo pensaba, nunca la escuchaban ni le prestaban atención, ni siquiera se daban cuenta cuando se sentía mal o rara. O tal vez ella era muy cerrada y no mostraba sus sentimientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Miyuki-san? — Himawari, una chica amable, tranquila y extrovertida a la vez. Miyuki levantó la cara y se limitó a asentir y sonreír —. Sabes Miyuki-chan, otou-san me contó que Sai-ojisan una vez le dijo que una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones difíciles, incluso si es falsa. Pero ellos no toman en cuenta que tenemos que desahogarnos para dejar atrás lo que nos atormenta.

Miyuki la miró asombrada. Se notaba que conocía de los sentimientos de las personas. Nunca se había sentido tan comprendida. Sin que se diera cuenta, de sus labios salió una sonrisa cálida. Esas personas eran muy interesantes, jamás las conocería por completo.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando, que no notaba por donde pasaba. Solo reaccionó al chocar con alguien. Levanto la mirada insegura y se encontró con unos ojos negros e inexpresivos, parecían querer matarla. Se sonrojó por la intensa mirada que esos ojos le daban, pero aparte de eso, su cara era inexpresiva. El dueño de esos ojos al ver que ella no hablaba se fue, dejando ahí parada a Miyuki. Algo vio en esos ojos que la impactaron.

— Miyuki-san, Miyuki-san… ¡Miyuki-san! — el grito de Sarada la trajo de vuelta. Todas la miraban extrañadas.

— Lo siento, solo me quedé pensando.

— No te disculpes, solo es que ya llegamos— dijo Himawari señalando una estilista. Tragó saliva, nunca se había cortado el pelo, por eso lo tenía hasta la cadera.

— Vamos, Miyuki-chan— ChouChou dijo empujándola adentro—. Hola Lisa-chan, te traemos a alguien nuevo, se llama Miyuki-chan y es nueva en la aldea.

— Bienvenida…— empezó Lisa, mirándola fijamente y examinándola— ¿qué es lo que las trajo aquí? — la mujer era de unos 30 años, su pelo era naranja y tenía un corte extravagante. Sus ojos eran café chocolate y eran muy grandes.

— Venimos a que le des un cambio de look— contestó Inojin.

— ¿Pelo corto? — Miyuki rápidamente—. Mmm, entonces, ya se lo que te haré.

La sentó y le puso una capa. Expulsó chakra de sus manos y le empezó a dar vueltas. Se veía el cabello caer en montones a su alrededor.

(*.*)

Naruto, pensaba seriamente en su oficina. La reunión con los kages iba a ser el día siguiente. Tocaron la puerta. Sonrió. Él ya sabía quién era.

— Hinata-chan, sabes que no debes tocar— sonrió cariñosamente a la mencionada que entraba.

— Lo siento Naruto-kun— dijo apenada acercándose a él—, solo es que estoy confundida por la situación, como están las cosas, pero supongo que las cosas se arreglarán, tarde o temprano.

— Espero que sea más temprano que tarde— dijo el abrazándola y apoyando ligeramente su barbilla en la cabeza de ella—. Sabes, confío en todos y así saldremos adelante. Pero Miyuki-chan me preocupa, me recuerda al teme y no me gustaría que siga el mismo camino.

La peliazul rio dulcemente— Naruto-kun y pensé que tu entendías a las personas— Naruto se alejó ligeramente sin romper el abrazo y mirar confundido a la mujer que tenía ahí —. Más bien se parece a ti, solo que su historia es más similar a la de Sasuke, tiene tu determinación, me di cuenta en como su mirada cambiaba rápidamente de una llena de vacío a una llena de emociones y sentimientos. Me recuerda a ti porque tú eres así, porque cada vez que surgía algo por unos segundos se veía el vacío en tu mirada, pero a los segundos ya estabas buscando una manera de afrontarlo y tu mirada cambiaba a una especial.

—Hinata-chan… sabes, no sé qué haría sin ti— suspiró— desde el inicio has estado conmigo y yo como un completo idiota no me di cuenta, la 1ra prueba de los exámenes chunin cuando estábamos sentados juntos. La eliminatoria para la última etapa de los exámenes cuando me diste la pomada y cuando peleaste con Neji… — se arrepintió de haberlo nombrado al sentirla tensarse, pero continuó—, sabes peleaste muy bien. Aún recuerdo las palabras de aliento que me diste antes de mi pelea. Cuando buscamos el bicho odioso. Me asusté cuando Guren te encerró en ese cristal y cuando ibas a sellar al 3 colas. En la pelea contra Pain, me encantó tu valor para ir a defenderme haciendo caso omiso a lo que les pedí y como peleaste contra él, pensé que iba a perderte y casi libero por completo a Kurama. En la guerra, tú me salvaste de rendirme. Y ni pensar cuando casi te perdía por lo de Toneri. Tú vida ha sido la mía desde el principio. No pienso dejarte porque tú eres mi inspiración para salir adelante…— Naruto habló sin parar y cuando continua su voz sale ronca y seductora— sabes Hinata, tú eres mi hogar, mi lugar soleado. Y sabes que más, te amo, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

— Naruto-kun… te amo— dijo ella algo cohibida por las palabras del rubio.

Se dieron un suave, dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que ella se sintió mareada.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — gritó el ojiazul al verla así.

(*.*)

Habían estado todo el día de arriba abajo. Ya era de noche y Miyuki se encontraba acostada, en su ahora, nuevo hogar. Suspiró. Saldría por un momento. Nadie se daría cuenta, Kurenai y Mirai estaban dormidas.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la aldea, mirando su cabello. Se sentía diferente, ya no era la de antes. Pensaba en su familia, sus amigos, su otra vida. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas sin parar. Se acordó de las palabras de Inojin, tenía razón, se estaba desahogando, pero debía ser fuerte. Ya se había desahogado mucho. Cuando llego a un claro con tres troncos, sus mejillas estaban completamente secas.

Pero no se encontraba sola. Al llegar a los troncos gritó. Era el chico de los ojos inexpresivos.

— Que escandalosa— dijo este—, al menos ya me iba.

— ¡Espera! — No creyó que iba a pararse así que fue directo al grano— quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, no me di cuenta…

— ¿Eso es todo? — Dijo él cortando lo que iba a decir ella—, ¿sólo para eso viniste hasta acá?

— Eso es todo, y no, solo fue una coincidencia— dijo ella manteniendo su dignidad en alto, no rogaría.

— Hmp, si claro— él se fue dejándola ahí sin esperar respuesta. De hecho esperaba que lo siguiera, pero eso nunca pasó.

Miyuki se quedó en los campos, se sentó y recargó en el tronco de en medio. Pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Ahora que sería de ella.

* * *

 **Esto es todo por hoy, díganme en les comentarios que les pareció. Gracias por leer.**

 **Sayonara**


	3. Cap 2: ¿Un rival o amigo?

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Después de este capítulo, la historia se va a brincar 2 años y yo les avisaré cuando pasen los años.**

 **Bueno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo Miyuki y un personaje que aparece más adelante, hasta ahorita.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Miyuki se despierta con pesadez al sentir la luz del sol en su cara.

— ¡Imouto-chan!— el grito de Mirai se escucho por toda la casa—. Hoy va venir Sakura-san y te va a curar para que ya no tengas esas heridas — ya había entrado a la habitación y terminó de abrir las cortinas.

— Gracias Mirai... neechan— dudó un poco, pero se lo dijo.

— Yuki-imoutochan, nunca creí que algún día me llamarías asi— le dio una sonrisa calida y un fuerte abrazo —. Eso paga la escapada que hiciste anoche.

— ¡Mirai-neechan! — grito alarmada Yuki.

— No te preocupes, oka-chan no se enterara de eso — tranquilizó la mayor a la menor—. En fin, arreglate, te esperamos abajo.

Y eso hizo la menor. Se bañó y vistió. Parada frente al espejo se analizó. Todos ahi eran tan extravagantes y ahora ella pertenecía a ellos. Su blusa era azul marino al igual que sus sandalias (¿botas? ) ninjas, su short era blanco al igual que una blusa de tirantes que traía por debajo. Ahora gran parte de su cabello era azul marino y estaba ligeramente más corto, se puso un listón azul marino en la cabeza. Suspiro y bajó.

— Buenos días Miyuki-chan—una pelirosa la recibio—. Toma asiento por favor— dijo señalado una silla frente a ella.

Miyuki hizo lo que le dijo y la miró expectante.

— Bueno... ya me conoces, así que rápidamente te voy a curar todas tus heridas, aunque no son de gravedad, es para que estés más cómoda y andes por todos lados— la ojiazul asintió y vio el procedimiento que hacía la pelirosa. De sus manos salía chakra verde, las movía a todas sus heridas y duraba un rato en cada una.

—¿Ya es todo?— Miyuki dijo secamente.

— Si Yuki-chan— contestó tristemente, su actitud y pasado le recordaban tanto a Sasuke —. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Adiós.

Después que la pelirosa se fue, Mirai y Kurenai la llamaron al comedor. El desayuno ya estaba servido.

— Yuki- chan, ¿qué sientes con lo de ir a una Academia Ninja? — pregunto Kurenai llamando la atención de Miyuki.

— No lo sé, es algo que nunca imaginé que podría pasar— dijo pensando —, pero es emocionante y asusta en parte.

— Es normal Yuki-imoutochan, pero te adaptarás pronto. Nosotras te ayudaremos, además Shino-kun es tu sensei, así que el también nos ayudará a formar te como kunoichi —estaba a punto de dar un discurso entero cuando el reloj la interrumpió —. ¡Oh no, no vas a llegar tarde tu primer día! ¡Lavate los dientes ahora!

Miyuki rápidamente fue a cumplir lo que Mirai le dijo, sólo por el chakra asesino que desprendía.

(*.*)

— ¿¡Como es posible eso Hokage-sama!?— gritó la Tsuchikage muy enojada.

— Tsuchikage-sama, le pido que escuche a Hokage-sama, estoy seguro que tendrá una respuesta al respecto — habló tranquilo el Kazekage.

— Gracias Gaara-kun...— dijo Naruto lloriqueando, se mordió la lengua por su error y falta de respeto, cosa que la Tsuchikage le estaba recalcando con la mirada y una vena en la frente, recuperando la compostura habló —. Verán, Uchiha Sasuke, ninja de Konoha, hace una semana iba de regreso de una misión, y a unos kilómetros de la entrada a Konoha encontró a una niña herida, con la que ya hablamos y... y...

— ¿Que más Hokage-sama? — le incitó el Mizukage a continuar.

— Ella no es del mundo shinobi, ella es de ¿Londron? ¿O era Lundres? — pensaba con determinación el Hokage— ¡Londres! Bueno continuo, y pues ella llegó aquí algo así como por furia al ver morir a su familia y dejando muy mal heridos a sus atacantes. Bueno, el chiste es que por eso ella apareció aquí y no quiere regresar al otro mundo debido a los recuerdos que le traen y nosotros en Konoha la aceptamos— terminó de contar por segunda vez el Hokage rascándose una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza.

— Hokage-sama, ¿puede contar más detalladamente todo?— dijo con cautela el Raikage, mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto asintió y contó bien la historia por tercera vez. Todos estaban más serios al escucharlo que cuando llegaron.

(*.*)

— ¡IMOUTOCHAN, LLEGASTE TARDE POR SER LENTA!— gritó furiosa Mirai, y al notar como todos los que iban pasando la miraban raro se calmó —. Bueno, al menos asegúrate de hacer una buena entrada y causar una buena impresión a todos. Nos vemos.

Mirai se fue sin dejarla contestar. Suspiró y entró al edificio. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos salvo por algunos cuantos senseis que se dirigían a su clase.

— ¿Estás perdida?— una amable voz se escucho detrás de ella. Pertenecía a un ninja moreno con una cicatriz horizontal en la nariz—. Mi nombre es Iruka y soy sensei de aquí. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

— Este... soy Yuhi Miyuki y estoy buscando la clase de Aburane Shino —dijo ella tímidamente.

— Oh claro, eres la nueva. Por eso tu cara no me era familiar— dijo este con una sonrisa apenada—. Su clase es el fondo a la derecha, la segunda puerta. En fin nos vemos luego Yuki-chan, tengo que dar clases.

A penas se pudo despedir Miyuki cuando Iruka se fue. Con paso firme, se dirigió a su salón y tocó la puerta interrumpiendo el pase de lista.

Shino se fue a abrir la puerta, todos estaban llenos de curiosidad por saber quien había interrumpido.

— Oh si, Miyuki-san, te estaba esperando, pasa— dijo amablemente el ninja de lentes oscuros y rostro cubierto—. Chicos, ella es Yuhi Miyuki y de ahora en adelante será nuestra compañera. Por favor toma asiento entre... Uzumaki Himawari y Hatake Obito— los nombrados alzaron la mano para que supiera donde era—. Bueno, continuemos con la clase.

— Es en serio, hasta aquí también me persigues— dijo Obito llamando la atención de Miyuki y Himawari.

— Obito-kun, Yuki-chan es nueva en la aldea, es imposible que te estuviera siguiendo — dijo Himawari.

— Exacto, además yo no te recuerdo— contestó Miyuki poniendo atención de nuevo a la clase.

Obito la volteó a ver y viendo que no había duda en sus palabras, se dio cuenta que ella era una de las pocas niñas que no lo acosaban, de hecho, ni siquiera se acordaba de él. Suspirando prestó atención de nuevo en la clase.

(*.*)

— ¡Vamos Sarada-chan! Le prometí a Himawari-neechan que pasaríamos por ella nosotros y Konohamaru-sensei dattebaso, y todo porque...— iba a decir la razon, pero se limitó a mirar discretamente a Mitsuki—. Bueno, son amigas, ella te lo puede decir luego, por favor Sarada-chan.

— Esta bien Bolt-kun, y si se a lo que te refieres—contestó mirando también discretamente a Mitsuki—. Debo aclarar que lo supe mucho antes que tu.

— ¿Saber que cosa? ¿Que se gustan?—interrumpió Mitsuki su pequeña discusión.

— ¡NADA! ¡NO! — gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los dos estaban ligeramente sonrojados.

— Sólo decía... bueno, ¿donde veremos a Konohamaru-sensei?

— Dijo que ya venía, pero no se si tarde mucho—dijo Boruto—, pero no ha de tardar dattebaso.

— Bolt-kun, no me digas que Konohamaru-sensei no sabe de esto— Sarada ya se estaba hartando de su compañero.

— No Sarada-chan, no lo olvidé si se lo dije da...

— ¡Chicos! ¡Esperenme!— la voz de Konohamaru cortó lo que le iba a decir Bolt a Sarada, al final solamente le dio una mirada de "te lo dije "—. Lo siento, es que se me hizo tarde...

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo que callara.

— En fin, vamos en marcha — dijo finalmente Konohamaru.

(*.*)

— Yuki-chan, Obito-kun, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer ramen para que arreglen sus diferencias? — cuando los mencionados estaban a punto de negarse Himawari los detuvo hablando —. Y no aceptó un mo como respuesta.

— Entonces no preguntes si nos vas a ordenar — dijo Obito finalmente.

— Bueno, hablaste en plural, y lo que dijiste significa que no te negarse, así que vamos— le contestó Himawari y jalo a Miyuki y a Obito para evitar que se escapen.

Ya afuera, Himawari se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que Miyuki y Obito se golpearon con sus cabezas. Sólo se mandaron una mirada fulminante y se completaron a ver la razón de que Himawari se detuviera.

— Himawari-neechan, Yuki-chan, Obito-kun, hola, que bueno que están todos aquí. Vamos a comer ramen— dijo Bolt saludando a todos y formándose para emprender camino.

— Sarada-chan, Konohamaru- ojisan, M-mitsuki-kun, están todos aquí — dijo Himawari algo nerviosa por la presencia de Mitsuki—. Vamos a comer ramen, no tenemos nada que esperar— dijo caminando jalando a los otros dos.

— Los Uzumaki son raros— murmuró Mitsuki haciendo referencia al comportamiento de Bolt y Himawari —. Hmp, vamos Sarada-chan, nos esperan.

— Si...— contestó viendo celosa el cambio de comportamiento de Boruto al estar Miyuki cerca.

Sin decir más, caminaron detrás de los demás.

(*.*)

— No se Kakashi-sensei, quiero decir que las cosas con Bolt van de mal en peor, pensé que iban a cambiar ahora con Miyuki-chan, pero no, el sigue siendo tan... distante —un rubio de ojos azules hablaba de sus hijos con su sensei en el puesto de Ichiraku ramen.

— Hmp Naruto, estamos en lo mismo, Obito cada vez se hace sentir más culpable de la muerte de su madre y yo cada vez que intento acercarme algo pasa, siento que el cree que lo odio por la muerte de su madre— dijo el ninja mayor mirando su plato casi vacío de ramen.

— Cambiando de tema, en la reunión de los Kages que tuve paso que...— Naruto fue interrumpido por un grupo de 6 niños de 10 a 12 años y un jounin.

Miyuki y Obito estaban mareados porqué todo el camino los habían arrastrado así que no se dieron cuenta que los habían sentado juntos, Obito a lado de Kakashi y Miyuki a lado de Obito. Konohamaru se sentó a lado de Miyuki y de ahí le siguieron Himawari y Mitsuki. Al final estaban Sarada y Bolt.

—Hola, Obito-kun — Kakashi le habló a su hijo que apenas empezaba a reaccionar. Todos estaban centrados en sus pláticas.

—Padre— contestó este revoloteando a ver a Miyuki que estaba platicando animadamente con Konohamaru, al parecer ellos habían arreglado sus diferencias cuando tenían que ser Obito y Miyuki.

—O-obito-kun— la voz de una de sus admiradoras -acosadoras- sonó detrás de él, captando su atención y la de Miyuki—. Quería d-decirte...

— ¿Te importa? Estoy comiendo— dijo algo enojado por haber interrumpido su comida, pero feliz de haber evitado que su padre hablara con el y captar la atención de Miyuki. La chica sólo estiró una carta que el se vio obligado a aceptar. Después ella se fue corriendo.

— Pudiste ser más amable— la voz de Miyuki le llamó la atención —. Ella sólo quería ser sincera y aceptar sus sentimientos.

— Ella lleva diez veces pidiéndome que la acepte— dijo el sencillamente haciendo que Miyuki se atragantara con la comida, el sonrió porque se veía tan graciosa —. Además la rutina te harta, ella no es la única, es ella y unas 1000 más.

— Ni que fueras atractivo, ¿acaso todas están ciegas aquí, o les aplicaste un genjutsu? — contestó Miyuki. Obito estaba tan centrado en ella que no se duo cuenta en que momento se fue su padre y el Hokage. El río.

— Aquí la única ciega parece que eres tu— dijo el poniendo en alto su orgullo—. Además, no creo que tu llegues a tener un club de fans, a menos que estén ciegos o apliques un genjutsu.

— Si claro, yo puedo tener un club de fans si quiero. Pero soy demasiado discreta que no ando como un pavo real diciendo que soy perfecta— le contestó.

— Pues no es como si yo lo pidiera— sin darse cuenta elevaron la voz y se pusieron de pie. Todos los miraban extraño. Estaban tan enojados que no se dieron cuenta de su cercanía.

— ¡Es imposible ser amiga de alguien como tú! — grito furiosa.

— ¡De ti ni se hable! — grito furioso. Cada uno se fue por su lado, dejando miradas curiosas por detrás.

— ¡Yuki-chan! ¡Obito-kun! — gritaron Himawari y Konohamaru respectivamente. Los dos se levantaron a perseguirlos el a Yuki y ella a Obito.

— Creo que tienen un carácter muy similar y por eso no se soportan— comentó Mitsuki viendo en su mente la escena anterior—. Pero a la vez vez no se parecen en nada.

— Cada uno ha sufrido a su manera— dijo Sarada—. Me compadezco más por ella, sólo a pasado una semana desde que llegó aquí, y se está adaptando muy rápido. Aunque si tiene sus recaídas, pero es normal.

— Obito-kun es algo exagerado, tratar a alguien así más sin conocerla — habló un pensativo Boruto—. Además esta haciendo una tormenta en un vaso se agua.

— ¿O será que estás defendiendo a Yuki-chan? — insinuó Mitsuki. Sarada se tenso completamente.

— No tengo tanta hambre...— comentó ella —. Tu me obligaste a venir, mejor me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer— diciendo esto se levantó y se fue.

— Sarada-chan... — murmuró Bolt viendo la figura de la morena alejarse—. Hoy todo el mundo está muy raro.

— Ni que lo digas Bolt-kun— dijo Mitsuki. Los dos continuaron comiendo ramen.

(*.*)

— ¡Yuki-chan, espera! — gritó Konohamaru algo agitado, había estado siguiendo la desde el puesto de Ichiraku ramen hasta los campos de entrenamiento, y aunque no lo pareciera, ella era muy rápida y ágil.

Miyuki se paró en los troncos que ahí habían. Estaba llorando, el que iba a saber lo que es su vida. Nunca lo iba a entender. En su mundo solamente era el y creía que todos giraban a su alrededor.

— Yuki-chan, sabes, entrenar es una manera de desahogarse— dijo Konohamaru poniendo una mano en el hombro de la susodicha—. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a entrenar para que seas una excelente kunoichi y le des una patada en el trasero a Obito-kun?

Yuki se rió por lo que Konohamaru le dijo, asintió y se limpió las lágrimas. No sólo le iba a patear el trasero, también le haría comer polvo.

— Empezemos con lo básico ¿sabes que es el chakra? — pregunto Konohamaru.

— Si, lo explicó en clase Shino-sensei, al igual que genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu — comentó Miyuki—. Aunque en las últimas tres no las detalló completamente, sólo dio una explicación básica.

— Con eso es más que suficiente. Bien empecemos con lo basico, control de chaka — dijo Konohamaru y señaló un árbol bastante alto con una mano y con la otra le tendió una kunai —. La cosa es sencilla, tienes que trepar el árbol sin usar las manos, sólo tienes que mantener una exacta cantidad de chakra en tus pies— comentó Konohamaru haciendo una demostración de lo que ella iba a realizar en un claro ejemplo.

Miyuki asintió, tomó la kunai, cerró los ojos y empezó a acumular chakra en sus pies. Los abrió y corrió hacia el árbol para darse impulso. Cuando ya iba un poco más arriba de la mitad perdió el equilibrio y cayó, no sin antes marcar donde llegó.

— Eres hábil, pero no pierdas la concentración — habló Konohamaru atrapandola—. No te rindas y continua.

Ella asintió. Volvió a repetir el procedimiento, pero esta vez en sus ojos se vio una gran determinación. Esa vez, si logró llegar hasta l cima del árbol.

— ¡Konohamaru-sensei! ¡Lo logré! — grito Miyuki contenta por su éxito.

— ¡Bien hecho Yuki-chan! ¡Con esfuerzo y determinación todo se logra!— le gritó para que lo escuchara —. Aprendes rápido, no hay duda de que eres una prodigio— murmuró Konohamaru.

(*.*)

Himawari se la paso siguiendo a un estudiante de cabello gris oscuro tirando al negro y ojos negros ( **N. A.:** Obito va a ser casi igual a Kakashi, solamente su cabello es más oscuro y su piel es menos clara, similar a la de TenTen. Su cara es igual a la de Usui de "Kaichou Wa Maid Sama". El estilo de su pelo igual al de Kakashi y la bandana la llevará como el cuando no se tapa el ojo). Estaba cansada por tanto correr pero no paró.

— Deja de seguirme, quiero estar solo— murmuró Obito.

— Obito-kun, no la culpes. Ella también ha sufrido y me atrevo a decir que ha sufrido más que tu— dijo ella —. Deberías hablar con Yuki-chan, los dos pueden entenderse porque han sufrido.

— ¿Acaso ella mató a su mamá? —pregunto sin mirarla ni mostrar debilidad.

— No mataste a tu mamá, ni ella— aclaró Himawari —, pero si presenció la muerte de toda su familia... y parece que mató a los asesinos de esta. Algo así me contó Bolt-niichan resumidamente.

— Hmp— solamente soltó eso Obito sintiéndose un poco culpable por su actitud. Más tarde hablaría con ella. Sólo se sentó en la banca que había ahí, Himawari hizo lo mismo sentándose a su lado, guardando distancia.

Los dos se quedaron mucho tiempo así hasta que sus estómagos rugieron.

(*.*)

Estaban Konohamaru y Yuki acostados en el suelo. Después de tanto entrenamiento terminarob agotados. Habían practicado lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais, y al final estuvieron practicando taijutsu.

Para Konohamaru fue todo un reto entrenar con Miyuki, era muy hábil y ágil, nunca pensó que le daría tantos problemas. Pero como toda novata cometió errores, muy pequeños pero cometidos.

Para Miyuki fue entretenido y le sirvió de experiencia. Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, por eso seguiría esforzándose para ser una gran kunoichi y hacer pagar a Obito. El silencio reinaba hasta que sus estómagos hicieron ruidos extraños.

— Vamos a comer ramen Yuki-chan — dijo Konohamaru levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Miyuki para ayudarla—. Estoy seguro que casi no lo disfrutaste por salir corriendo.

— De hecho fue así Konohamaru- sensei, creo que lo tengo disfrutar mas— dijo ella aceptando la mano de su sensei.

Iban caminando por la aldea haciendo un escándalo. Los aldeanos los miraban feo por las bromas que hacían, pero eso sólo hacia que continuaran riendo.

— Sabes Yuki-chan, Obito-kun no ha tenido una infancia muy feliz del todo— repentinamente Konohamaru cambió de tema—. Aunque estamos en paz, aún quedan muchos bandidos. Y él en un acto de rebeldía por demostrarse fuerte, salió de la aldea, seguido de su oka-san queriendo detenerlo. Retó a los primeros bandidos que se le cruzaron, todo iba bien, el estaba ganando hasta que sacaron un kunai y lo lanzaron para matarlo. Pero el kunai nunca llegó, su oka-san que se interpuso en el camino de la kunai y ella murió. Desde ese entonces Obito se siento culpable de su muerte, piensa que se padre lo odia por eso, pero no, el es un ninja muy solicitado y cada vez que se quiere acercar a él, algo ocurre —terminó de narrar Konohamaru y Miyuki se sintió algo culpable.

Estaba apunto de contestar cuando llegaron a Ichiraku ramen al mismo tiempo que una peliazul y un peligris.

— Konohamaru-ojisan, Yuki-chan, que sorpresa— dijo Himawari sonriendo, todo se estaba acomodando para que ellos hablaran.

— De hecho...— contestó Konohamaru por la extraña coincidencia de que llegaron los 4 ahí —. Pasen, yo invito.

Y así lo hicieron, pidieron sus platos de ramen. En la espera se formó un silencio incómodo, tratado de romper sin mucho éxito. Hasta que recibieron sus platos.

— Eh... Obito-kun, ¿ya le contaste a Yuki-chan que eres el mejor de la clase? — dijo Himawari nerviosa por la reacción de los mencionados.

— No lo creo necesario, es lo más obvio, en nuestro salón todos son una bola de flojos.

— Hmp, creo que se va a acabar ese reinado — dijo Miyuki sonriendo cínicamente atrayendo la atención de los demás —. Yo en mi otra escuela era la mejor en todo.

— Ya lo veremos — contestó Obito evadiendo la provocación.

— Yuki-chan, ¿que te parece si soy tu entrenador personal para que te adaptes más rápido? — dijo Konohamaru —. Naruto-niichan me entrenó y también Ebisu-sensei— añadió para hacer que Obito no la subestimara—. Aunque no se si sepas que Naruto-niichan fue entrenado por Jiraiya-sennin y por Kakashi-san, además de que es el Hokage más poderoso de todos.

— Eso sí no lo sabía — dijo Miyuki asombrada—. En ese caso Himawari-chan va a ser una gran kunoichi, como hija del Hokage es de esperar, además, los hijos superan a los padres.

— M-miyuki-chan, todos con esfuerzo podemos llegar a ser grandes ninjas— dijo Himawari algo sonrojada—. Porque mi otousan un día fue considerado nadie, y mira hasta donde llegó.

— Sin embargo, ser un ninja de ese nivel tendrá sus consecuencias — murmuró Miyuki a penas audible —. Pero si ea es tu meta, vale la pena hacerlos.

Obito se tenso y no volvió a incluirse en la conversación. Simplemente pensó en los sacrificios que se hacían al ser un gran ninja, y por segunda vez se sintió culpable en el día.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que lo tuvieron que agitar del hombro para que reaccionara. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la calida sonrisa de Miyuki. Se sonrojo por estar distraído y porque creyó que se estaba burlando de el.

— Eh... Yuki-san, me gustaría hablar contigo — habló el llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí, nunca lo habían escuchado dirigirse así a una chica.

— ¡Nosotros ya nos vamos! — gritaron Konohamaru y Himawari, ya iban a una cuadra.

— ¿Que esperas? — dijo Miyuki empezando a caminar, sin esperar a Obito.

Caminaron en silencio por toda la aldea, afortunadamente no se encontraron con ninguna de las acosadoras de Obito. No habló ninguno hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde hablaron por primera vez.

— Miyuki-san, te quiero pedir disculpas disculpas por lo grosero que fui sin conocerte realmente — comenzó Obito refiriéndose al pasado de ella —. Es sólo que no he tenido una vida sencilla como quisiera.

— No es necesario que me cuentes tu pasado, ya lo escuché por ahí — dijo ella guiñando un ojo —. Además yo tampoco fui muy amable que digamos, así que también te debo un lo siento.

— Entonces... ¿es una tregua? — preguntó finalmente él

— Si, de ahora en adelante seremos rivales — dijo ella ofreciendo su mano a él para darle más formalidad al asunto.

— Hey pero si yo quiero un buen rival... — empezó a decir el, pero un golpe de Miyuki en su cabeza lo detuvo y lloriqueando continuo —. Era de broma, no hablaba en serio, sólo bromeaba...

— Entonces rivales — dijo ella nuevamente, ofreciendo otra vez su mano a Obito.

— Si... ahora somos rivales — contestó el un tanto asustado de tomar su mano, pero lo hizo —. Ya verás que te ganare en todo, de hecho, es más que obvio que será así. Digo, soy el mejor de la clase, hijo de... — iba a continuar, pero se detuvo porque ese asunto era más personal.

— Obito-kun, el no te odia —dijo ella viendo la razón por la que se detuvo.

— ¿Entonces por que me ignora? — dijo tristemente viendo el cielo estrellado.

— Por lo que me dijeron, el no te ignora, tan sólo es un excelente ninja y es muy recurrido.

— Eso me hace sentir peor, ¿debería hablar con el y aclarar las cosas? — pregunto el apartando su mirada del cielo y depositandola en la cara de Miyuki, que al sentir su mirada la apartó su mirada del paisaje y la conecto con la de él.

— Es lo mejor que puedes hacer — le contestó ella —. Sabes, ahora te recuerdo...

— Ves, te dije soy...

— Eres el niño engreído que creía que lo busque para pedirle perdón porque choque con el, usando eso como excusa para acercarme a el — comentó ella, cosa que hizo enojar a Obito y golpearse a otro lado.

Como media hora después, Miyuki se paró y se despidió de Obito.

— Ya se lo que voy a hacer ahora — murmuró pensando en la plática que había tenido con Miyuki. Sinceramente se sintió pésimo al saber lo que alguien más podía llegar a pensar de el, definitivamente sería mejor persona y se volvería el mejor ninja, dejando atrás a su ahora rival. Pero primero debía hablar con su padre.

(*.*)

— ¡IMOUTOCHAN! ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS SON LLAS 10 PM!? — los gritos de Mirai la recibieron en la casa.

— Estaba entrenando — contestó Miyuki, cosa que no era del todo mentira. Al menos no por unas 5 horas.

— Oh, bueno, se nota — admitió Mirai viendo que estaba algo sucia —. Deberías darte una ducha y dormirte ya, mañana también vas a la Academia y no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Mirai-neechan — después cada una se fue por su parte.

Miyuki se fue a dar una ducha caliente y se puso su cómoda pijama. Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en la boca. Ahora ya tenía a un rival y amigo a la vez.

(*.*)

Esa mañana Sasuke había partido a continuar con su investigación.

Ya en la noche se detuvo en un situó seguro, pues ya estaba varias millas alejado de la aldea.

Cuando se dispuso a descansar noto la presencia de alguien más.

— ¡Sal de ahí, ahora! — gritó activando su sharingan y su rinnegan.

— Era de esperase de ti, Sasuke-kun — dijo el intruso con una capa. Al principio pensó que era Shin, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era el. Aunque si era "otro" Uchiha.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? — preguntó con cautela sin bajar la guardia.

— Oh, quiero muchas cosas, pero venganza es lo que más quiero — dijo el extraño, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por lo rápido que se le acercó y dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago —. Estas advertido Sasuke-kun — murmuró en su oído.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció.**

 **Kareencita Uchiha:** Gracias por decirme mi error, había escuchado que era niño, pero vi una imagen de el y su veía muy afeminado y pues por eso lo puse como mujer xD

 **HiNaTHa.16241:** Miyuki es un personaje que creé. Respecto al chakra, más adelante tendrá su porque. Bolt a lo mucho sentirá un amor platónico hacia Miyuki, más bien va a ser como la relación de Hinata y Kiba, Bolt es de Sarada.

 **Sayonara**


	4. Cap 3:¡Primera misión:Rango A! ¡Naruto!

**¡Sigo viva! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y cada vez es mas largo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **¡Primera misión: Rango A!... ¡Naruto!**

-Dos años después-

Quería esconder su cara. Se moría de vergüenza por la escena que estaba haciendo su neechan, si tuviera un espejo enfrente, compararia su cara con la de un tomate.

— Vamos Imoutochan, deberías festejar más tu que yo — decia Mirai animadamente —. Además, nadie te va a ver, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

— Mirai-chan, si Yuki-chan no quiere festejar tan... expresivamente, deberías dejarla. Oh quieres que te recuerde que tu... — apuntó amenazadoramente.

Mirai tragó saliva y negó rápidamente.

— Gracias oka-chan, tengo que irme. Hoy es la asignación de equipos — Kurenai sonrió, hace un año que comenzó a llamarla así. Además estaban feliz por ella, aún recordaba cuando hicieron su equipo de niña y cuando la asignaron como sensei del equipo 8.

— Yuki-chan, ¿no te vas a ir sin darme mi abrazo de despedir, verdad?

— Si Yuki-imoutochan, no te vas a ir tan rápido — Mirai se paró y la apachurro en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Miyuki se pudo liberar, fue a recibir el dulce abrazo de Kurenai.

— Espero que te vaya bien y te toque un buen equipo Yuki-chan.

— Gracias oka-chan, adiós.

Mirai y Kurenai sonrieron al verla partir. Sólo habían pasado dos años desde que la recibieron en casa y desde el primer momento en que estuvo ahí se ganó sus corazones. Sin duda fue una de las mejores decisiones que habían tomado.

(*.*)

— Gracias oka-chan, oniisan, nos vemos luego — decia una peliazul despidiéndose. Hoy era un gran día para ella. Al fin se había graduado de la Academia y hoy le asignarian un equipo. Irradiaba felicidad por doquier.

— ¡Suerte Himawari-chan! — su madre le gritó para que alcanzara a escuchar.

— ¿Quienes serán su equipo? — preguntó Bolt.

— No se quienes son sus compañeros, pero si se quien es su sensei — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa calida al recordar quien era.

— ¿Quien es oka-chan?

— Ser chismoso es malo Bolt-kun, cuando regrese tu hermana lo sabrás.

— Pero oka-chan...

— Pero nada Bolt-kun.

— Oka-chan...

— Ya la escuchaste, te enteraras cuando llegue Himawari — la voz de Naruto resono en toda la sala.

— Esta bien... — se rindió Boruto haciendo un puchero.

La relación entre Naruto y Boruto no había mejorado del todo, pero si había progresado bastante. Y eso era más que suficiente para tener una bonita armonía en la casa cuando estaban ellos dos juntos.

(*.*)

Cuando Miyuki llegó a la Academia, lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Himawari.

En el salón todo era un desastre de chicas queriendo sentarse a lado de Obito y de chicos reservando un lugar para Miyuki y Himawari.

— Ya era hora que llegaran — un Obito malhumorado las recibió. Ellas eran las únicas chicas a las que les hablaba más o menos bien. Todas se apartaron de su camino, puesto que ellas ya habían aclarado como lo veían. Himawari como un buen amigo y Miyuki como un rival.

— ¡Oh, como era de esperarse! Nuestro querido amigo nos reservo lugares Himawari-chan — dijo Miyuki cínicamente.

— No te sientas tan especial Yuki-chan, luego se te sube a la cabeza. Es sólo porque ustedes no me hostigan, sólo por eso les doy el honor de sentarse junto a mí.

— Ya van a empezar de nuevo — murmuró Himawari.

Obito y Miyuki se lanzaron miradas fulminantes, de las cuales salían rayos. Eran rivales en todo y se hacían competencia. Los dos tenían las mejores notas en teoría junto con Himawari. En práctica también, solo que Himawari se quedaba poco atrás, aunque era muy hábil, Miyuki le ganaba en rapidez. Al final de cuentas, Obito y Miyuki habían tenido las mismas y mejores calificaciones seguidos de Himawari.

Después de estar varios minutos fulminandose con la mirada, soltaron una carcajada por su extraña costumbre, chocaron puños y Miyuki tomó asiento en medio de Obito y Himawari. Esta última los miro extrañada por su nuevo comportamiento, tal vez hicieron tregua porque ya no se volverían a ver, o algo por el estilo.

— Buenos días a todos — empezó a decir Shino —. Como sabrán, hoy es su último día en la Academia y se les asignarán sus equipos. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en alguna misión. Sin más rodeos, empiezo a decir los equipos. Equipo #1...

Himawari y Miyuki se voltearon a ver y se tomaron de la para brindarse apoyo. Ambas estaban emocionadas y con los nervios desbordados. Obito las miro como si ellas fueran idiotas.

— Equipo #4: Uzumaki Himawari — la mencionada apretó su agarre —, Yuhi Miyuki... — las dos brincaron de felicidad y chocaron sus puños —. Y Hatake Obito.

Miyuki y Obito se miraron. Pronto los dos estaban acostados en su mesa con un aura depresiva rodeandolos. Himawari puso su mano en el hombro de Miyuki para darle consuelo, cosa que no sirvió de mucho.

No era desconocida su relación competitiva. Todos sabían que eran rivales de por vida, por eso los seguidores de cada uno no se les acercaban amenazandolos, además que eran los mejores de su generación.

— Bueno chicos, por mi parte eso es todo — habló su sensei —. Espero que les vaya bien. Pueden ir al receso y entrando conocerán a su sensei asignado. Nos vemos pronto.

Nadie se alcanzó a despedir de el, puesto a que en cuando terminó de hablar salió, seguido por todo el salón, a excepción de 3 personas.

— Vamos Yuki-chan. Obito-kun es nuestro amigo, no puede ser tan malo — la mencionada ya estaba más tranquila, se giró a ver a su compañero quien ya salía del estado de shock. Miyuki se sorprendió por el gesto que puso el. Obito estaba sonriendo.

— Al menos no son de mis acosadoras — dijo tendiendo su mano a Miyuki —. Además me llevo lo suficientemente bien con ustedes, ¿tregua?

Yuki lo analizó de pies a cabeza, estaba tenso y tenía un tic en el ojo, se notaba que estaba esforzándose para hacer eso, fuera de aquello parecía sincero. Dudosa tomó su mano, la agitaron ligeramente y se soltaron las manos rápido limitándose en su ropa como si se hubieran llenado de gérmenes.

— Este, oka-chan preparó ramen para nosotros... que les parece si vamos afuera para poder estar más cómodos — dijo la peliazul apuntando a la puerta. Los otros 2 asistieron y se pusieron en marcha con ella.

— Himawari-chan, tu serás nuestra balanza, no quiero estar pasando un mal rato cada momento por culpa de un malhumorado — comentó la castaña bebiendo de su jugo y viendo el patio de la Academia en el que ya no estarían nunca más.

— Si ese alguien esta malhumorado es porque alguien lo molesta cada vez que puede — Obito estaba enojandose por lo "descarada" que llegaba a ser su compañera.

— Oh vamos, no empiecen de nuevo — suplico Himawari —. Se supone que tenemos que convivir más, para poder hacer un buen trabajo en equipo, además hicieron una tregua.

— Si, pero nuestras treguas nunca se hacen realidad. Por ejemplo la anterior que hicimos a esta. Se suponía que ya no nos volveríamos a hablar al graduarnos, pero ve, ahora estamos en el mismo equipo.

— Y ahora tengo que soportar a alguien odioso como lo es ella — los dos se lanzaron miradas de odio, rivalidad y superioridad. Nuevamente salieron rayos se sus ojos conectándose en un punto fijo.

— No tienen remedio — suspiró Himawari.

(*.*)

— Mmm, cuando las cosas están en paz suelen tornarse aburridas — gimoteo un rubio —. Podría decirse que quiero que ocurra de nuevo lo de Shin queriendo llevarse a Sarada-chan o lo de Miyuki-chan...

— ¡No seas baka Naruto! — gritó una pelirosa golpeando en la cabeza al Hokage —. Deberías agradecer que aún estamos en tiempos de paz, por la que luchamos y perdimos mucho.

— Lo sé Sakura-chan, no me puedo quejar porque tengo mucho menos trabajo que...

La conversación se cortó por un golpe en la puerta, que se abrió sin esperar respuesta dejando a ver al equipo Konohamaru.

— Naruto-niichan, venimos para que nos des una misión. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo fuera de servicio.

— Si oyaji*, nos tienes así a propósito.

— Boruto-kun, al menos si quieren hacer puras misiones rango D, les daré una misión — suspiró Naruto —. Pero si quieren hacer misiones C o B, les pido que esperen con paciencia.

— Pero oyaji...

— Bolt-kun, ya escuchaste a Hokage-sama — dijo Mitsuki.

— Oh bueno... una misión de rango A — empezó a decir Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes y sonriendo con malicia —. Pero junto con el equipo de Himawari.

— Eso no sería justo... — no pudo completar Bolt por el fuerte golpe que Konohamaru le dio en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y la mano de Sarada tapando su boca.

— No estaría mal Hokage-sama, le agradecemos por la misión — dijo Mitsuki sonriendo falsamente. Era claro que no le agradaba la idea de compartir misión con unos gennins, pero era mejor que esperarse o hacer una de rango D.

— Bueno, mañana pueden venir por los detalles de la misión, si eso es todo... ¡ya váyanse bola de bakas y déjenme hacer mi trabajo! — gritó Naruto haciendo que todos se fueran. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un tablero de Shogi —. Sakura-chan, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de hablarle a Shikamaru para que siga con las lecciones de Shogi?

La pelirosa volteó los ojos ante la súplica del rubio, pero no se perdería como Shikamaru trataba de enseñarle un juego de estrategia a Naruto.

(*.*)

Ya se encontraban en el salón, junto con 27 alumnos más, el equipo 4. Al igual que todos, esperaban con curiosidad a su sensei. El equipo 1 se fue, el 10 le siguió luego el 6, de ahí...

— ¡Equipo 4, por acá, soy su sensei! — entró gritando un ruidoso moreno. Los equipos que quedaban se rieron, pero callaron al darse cuenta de quien era y se sintieron intimidados con su sola presencia.

Los tres se levantaron y lo siguieron. Se lanzaban miradas discretas para ver quien iba a comentar algo. Su sensei estaba hablando con todos los que estaban por donde pasaban. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la terraza de un edificio (N. A: donde se encuentra el equipo Guy y hasta donde yo se, el no es jounin pero me encanta el como su sensei, porque ellos son muy tranquilos y el es todo un caso) Los 3 se sentaron en el sillón que tenían ahí. Su sensei se sentó en el suelo junto con su can enfrente de ellos.

— Bueno, parece que ustedes ya me conocen a mi y a Akamaru, y yo a casi todos los conozco — dijo viéndolos con una sonrisa en su rostro —. De todas maneras nos presentaremos, diremos nuestro hobby, lo que nos gusta y lo que no, y finalmente nuestro sueño o deseo. Como soy su sensei, yo empiezo. Soy Inuzuka Kiba y el es Akamaru, mi hobby es salir a caminar con Akamaru. Me gusta la carne seca y cartílago. Lo que no me gusta son los alimentos que no son masticables. Deseo una revancha con Naruto. Eso es todo, ¿quién sigue?

— Soy Uzumaki Himawari. Mi hobby es ir a visitar la tumba de Neji-ojisan. Me gusta el ramen. No me gusta que se cometan injusticias. Mi sueño es convertirme en una gran kunoichi y ser una buena persona.

— Soy Hatake Obito. Mi hobby es entrenar. Me gusta la tranquilidad y el silencio. No me gustan las personas escandalosas. Yo deseo pelear contra mi padre y ganarle.

— Soy Yuhi Miyuki. Mi hobby es leer cosas en general. Me gusta dormir, en especial cuando hay visitas. No me gustan las personas de falsos sentimientos. Mi sueño es superar expectativas y vivir nuevos retos cada día.

— Bueno, ahora que ya todos nos presentamos, ¿que les parece si vamos a comer barbacoa? — pregunto él moreno, Miyuki y Obito suspiraron, pero luego asintieron junto con Himawari.

— Que esperan, vamos... — Akamaru ladró interrumpiendo a Kiba y delatando al anbu que a penas hizo su presencia.

— Inuzuka-san, el Séptimo quiere verlo.

— ¿Es urgente? Se supone que hoy es mi día libre, porque si no lo es, que se espere, ya hice mis planes.

— Inuzuka-san, son órdenes del Hokage, no las puede desobedecer — dijo el anbu con máscara de gallo —. Además dijo que no iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

— Esta bien — suspiró rindiendose —. Los alcanzamos al rato chicos, vamos Akamaru.

Estos dos se marcharon dejando a los genins con una gota saliendo de su cabeza. El anbu se limitó a desaparecer.

(*.*)

—¿Eso es todo Naruto? Akamaru y yo morimos de hambre, además nos están esperando — se quejó el castaño al mismo tiempo que se estómago hacía extraños gruñidos, el rubio suspiró y asintió.

— Espérate un momento Kiba, ¿estás seguro Naruto? — cuestionó el Nara —. Es un equipo de chunins y uno de recientes genins, además de que sus senseis a cargo son algo... impulsivos.

— ¡Seré impulsivo, pero eso no me quita mi responsabilidad! — gritó Konohamaru.

— ¡Además soy un héroe de la 4ta Guerra Shinobi y formo parte de los 9 novatos! — continuó Kiba. Akamaru ladró.

— Tranquilos, si estoy seguro de eso Shikamaru. Yo confío plenamente en ellos como en ti y se que nunca dejarían que algo les pasara a sus equipos, además de que son muy prometedores — aseguró el rubio —. Ya se pueden retirar, le avisas a tu equipo Kiba. Mañana pasen por el informe.

El Inuzuka asintió. Luego junto con Konohamaru y Akamaru salió animadamente, no sin antes los dos ninjas lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Shikamaru que solamente volteó los ojos.

— ¿En serio estas seguro?

— Si Shikamaru, ¿que podría salir mal?

— ¿Que podría salir mal en una misión rango A? Bueno, que intenten atrapar a un criminal rango S y los derrote, hiera o incluso mate, de ahí nada malo puede pasar.

— Oh Shikamaru, no has dejado de subestimarme, pensé que con lo inteligente que eres ya lo sabrías — dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente haciendo que la comprensión llegara a Shikamaru —. De hecho, ya deberías estar enviando un mensaje a Kiba y Konohamaru sobre la misión.

(*.*)

El ladrido de Akamaru llamó la atención de los genins. Kiba se sentó enfrente de ellos y Akamaru se acostó a su lado. La comida que encargaron para todos llegó en ese momento.

— Gracias chicos por esperarnos — comenzó a hablar Kiba — les tengo buenas noticias.

— ¿Cuáles Kiba-ojisan? — la peliazul hizo la pregunta que paso por la mente de los tres.

— Sensei Himawari-chan, desde hoy llamame asi, no quiero que piensen que tengo preferencias — la mencionada asintió —. Continuo, ya tenemos una misión — los ojos de los genins se iluminaron —. Además, es una misión rango A, aunque bueno, la... — se detuvo al escuchar que estaban tosiendo. Los tres estaban azules, se habían atragantado al escuchar que tenían una misión rango A y era su primera misión. Bebieron de sus refrescos para recuperarse —. ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto inocentemente, para recibir miradas fulminantes.

— ¿Es broma? ¿Habla en serio? — habló Obito por sus compañeras.

— Si, ¿porque debería mentirles?... Oh, se me olvidaba, vamos a compartir esa misión con el equipo 7 de Konohamaru.

La sangre se le subió al rostro a Himawari. Su primera misión iba a ser con Mitsuki. Miyuki bufó en desacuerdo, no le agradaba del todo la idea de compartir su primera misión con otro equipo. Obito se indignó, ellos eran lo suficientemente capaces para hacer una misión de ese rango, a pesar de ser solo genins.

— Lo sé. Humillante, pero — hizo señas para que se acercaran sonriendo maliciosamente —. Yo ya tengo un plan para que al menos al principio se sientan inferiores. Hay que llegar al punto de encuentro haciendo todo genial, hay que ir por el camino haciendo todo genial. Hay que ser geniales todo el tiempo.

— Lo entiendo — dijo Miyuki mirando con cómplicidad —. Tendremos que llegar más tarde que ellos, al menos por unos 15 minutos y caminar lento, con estilo.

— Tu si sabes — contestó Kiba chocando los puños con ella —. Y que si no tenemos una Uchiha, tenemos un Hatake. Ambos tenemos un Uzumaki, hijos del Hokage y una Hyuga, estamos iguales en eso. Y que si no tenemos a alguien de otra aldea, tenemos a alguien de otra dimensión. Y ustedes tienen un sensei mejor, perteneciente al clan Inuzuka con un miembro más en el equipo Akamaru. Ellos sólo tienen a un Sarutobi.

— Con eso los superamos, pero hay una ventaja que tienen — todos voltearon a ver a la peliazul —. Es que ellos llevan más tiempo como equipo que nosotros, sólo llevamos un día.

— Himawari-chan, en eso estas un poco equivocada — habló Obito —. Nosotros tres hemos trabajado en equipo en la Academia, huyendo de nuestros acosadores y nos conocemos mejor que nadie. Además, creo que no va a ser tan difícil trabajar con Kiba-sensei y Akamaru.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Que esperan? ¡Vamos a entrenar para patearles el trasero al equipo 7! — dijo Kiba deshaciendo el pequeño círculo que formaron. Dejando el dinero correspondiente en la mesa, todos partieron a los campos de entrenamiento.

(*.*)

El equipo 7 caminaba en dirección a Ichiraku ramen. Cuando de repente su sensei los detiene.

— ¡Es oficial! Tenemos la misión — dijo este felizmente.

— ¿No lo vamos a compartir verdad? — pregunto Mitsuki.

— Oh si, lo olvidaba — dijo Konohamaru rascándose la cabeza — son el equipo de Kiba: Hatake Obito, Yuhi Miyuki y Uzumaki Himawari.

— ¡NOOOOOOO! — el grito de Boruto se escuchó por toda la aldea.

— Bolt-kun, no te puedes quejar. Es una misión rango A. Además de que lo conforman personas que sabemos que no son débiles y nos llevamos bien con ellos.

— Sarada-chan tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo, es tu hermana después de todo — comentó Mitsuki.

— Si, pero eso no es todo — empezó a decir Bolt agarrando de los hombros a Mitsuki y mirándolo con temor y desquicia —. Todos me caen bien... menos Obito. Es un odioso y se cree lo mejor.

— Al igual que tu Bolt-kun — dijo Sarada.

— ¡Eso no es...! — fue interrumpido por la mano de Konohamaru en su hombro.

— ¿Que esperas? Morimos de hambre — el rubio suspiró y partió con su equipo a Ichiraku ramen.

(*.*)

— Tenemos que crear un plan — susurró Yuki apenas audible.

— Kiba-sensei y Akamaru se especializan en el olfato, así que tenemos que engañarlos — murmuró Himawari —. Y ellos ya conocen nuestro olor.

— Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiar nuestro olor... pero, ¿como lo vamos a hacer? — pensó Obito —. Yuki, tu conoces algunos jutsus de suiton, ¿verdad?

— Si, pero no los controlo del todo.

— No importa, otou-san me ha dicho que una forma de engañar a sus ninken es cubriendo el rastro. Me dijo que en una misión después de una pelea de dos fuertes ninjas, comenzó a llover y no pudo ir a rastrear con Pakkun al otro ninja porque su rastro se borró con la lluvia.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, también en una misión de oka-chan, junto con Kiba-sensei, su olfato se vio dañado por la lluvia.

— Tengo un plan — Yuki los miró misteriosamente para que se acercan y les contó todo el plan. Todos perfeccionaron el plan y se miraron con complicidad y se fueron a hacer su parte del trato.

— ¡Vamos chicos! No pueden estar escondidos todo el tiempo, sabemos donde están! — gritó Kiba dirigiéndose hacia donde percibía el olor.

Se detuvo abruptamente al notar algo extraño. Akamaru ladró.

— Así que tu también lo notas, eh Akamaru. Como esperaba de ti — dijo el Inuzuka mirando a su alrededor.

"Que extraño, huelo sus olores en todos lados y a la vez de ninguno" . Pensó Kiba.

— ¡Kiba-sensei estamos acá! — gritó Obito llamando la atención de su sensei y Akamaru. Estaban ahí los tres genins totalmente mojados. Se veía un rastro de agua que venía del lago.

— Ya era hora de que aparecieran, estaba a punto de ir por ustedes — sonrió cínicamente y se puso en posición de batalla —. ¡Vamos Akamaru! — gritó el Inuzuka y Akamaru ladró dispuestos a correr y atacar, pero no se pudiero mover.

Debajo de ellos se encontraban varios clones de el enterrandolos lo suficiente para que no se movieran dejándolos hasta las rodillas (en el caso de Kiba) y la mitad de las patas de Akamaru. Los tres se pusieron a correr en dirección a ellos.

— ¿¡Que diab... — no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un grito proveniente a sus espaldas.

— ¡Katon: Ban no Jutsu! — era Himawari, mojada, de su boca salieron varias bolas de fuego rozando a Kiba sin hacerle daño a Akamaru. Después de su ataque se escucho otro grito, proveniente del lago.

— ¡Jutsu: Yuudachi no Jutsu! — ahora era Yuki, también mojada, gritando desde el lago, expulsó por su boca en un algo potente chorro de agua que impactó sobre el Kiba y Akamaru, liberandolos del jutsu de Obito y arrastrándolos rápidamente unos cuantos metros más lejos.

Los clones desaparecieron y el equipo 4 llegó a donde su sensei terminó arrastrado y le dieron un golpe en el pecho cada uno. Kiba sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Felicidades, nunca los reprobaría! — dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando fuertemente a su equipo —. No saben cuánto los quiero.

Akamaru ladró y los tumbó. Todos se rieron, estaban realmente satisfechos y contentos del resultado de su pequeño entrenamiento.

— Antes de irnos me gustaría darles un consejo a cada uno — los miro y fijo se vista en Himawari —. Himawari-chan se más segura de ti y no saques el lado nervioso de tu madre cuando estés cerca de Mitsuki — Himawari se sonrojo y dijo un apenas audible sí —, Yuki-chan trata de ser un poco menos distraída — ella sólo lo vio y asintió, Kiba suspiró —. Y tu Obito-kun, no seas tan indiferente e impuntual -sólo en esta misión llega impuntual- como tú padre — el mencionado sólo lo vio y volteó su cabeza.

El equipo 4 siguió entrenando un rato más. A lo lejos habían varios ninjas mirandolos con orgullo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque sabían que Kiba no había mostrado realmente nada de su poder.

(*.*)

— Así que hoy tendrás tu primera misión.

— Si oka-chan, aunque va a ser con Bolt-niisan pero no me puedo quejar.

— El que debería quejarse soy yo — dijo Boruto sentándose en el comedor.

— Boduto-niitan, Himabari-neetan es genial, no de quejes — dijo un niño de 2 años sentado en una sillita para comer.

— Menma-kun tiene razón y tu también eres genial Bolt-kun, así que desayunen muy bien para que estén al máximo en su misión — dijo sonriendo ampliamente a sus hijos y dándole de comer a su pequeño.

— ¡Onee-chan! ¡Ya llegué! — gritó una morena de ojos blancos sonriendo animadamente.

— Hanabi-chan, te estábamos esperando.

— Claro que lo harían, mis queridos sobrinos no se irían sin despedirse de mí ni yo de ellos — dijo recibiendo los abrazos de sus sobrinos que se levantaron cuando llegó —. Pero deben terminar de desayunar, porque si no lo hacen, no les daré el obsequio que les traje...

Los dos cayeron inocentemente en la trampa de Hanabi, ella y Hinata se rieron al ver como comían rápidamente.

— Creo que si les tendrás que dar algo, si no ya no te van a hablar por una hora — bromeó Hinata.

— Ya lo creo — dijo riendo aún más Hanabi.

(*.*)

— ¿Por que tardan tanto? Me lo creo de Bolt-kun, pero ¿Himawari-chan? — se quejó una azabache. En ese instante entraron dos ojiazules respirando con cierta dificultad.

— ¡LO SENTIMOS! — gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

— Da igual, lo que importa es que ya estamos todos aquí — suspiro Naruto —. La misión es sencilla, tienen que atrapar a un criminal de rango S llamado Ganryu de Kirigakure, es muy bueno en kenjutsu, sabemos que fue entrenado en los tiempos de la Aldea de la Neblina Sangrienta y que se le ha visto merodeando a las afueras del País del Fuego. Kiba, Konohamaru, tengan el resto del informe y partan de inmediato.

Los mencionados asistieron y se fueron con su equipo a la salida de Konoha.

(*.*)

Los planes del equipo 4 estaban fallando. Todo porque tuvieron que irse en ese mismo instante y casi todo el camino estuvo lloviendo.

El equipo 4 suspiro con frustración. Estaban mojados y llenos de barro, pero al menos ya había sol, estaban a las afueras del País del Fuego y había un lago cerca.

— Cómo odio tener una misión en temporada lluvia — se quejó Sarada acercándose al lago para limpiarse. Los demás la imitaron.

— Sarada-chan, creí que quería una misión urgentemente, a pesar de las condiciones. Veo que estaba equivocado — comentó Mitsuki negando con ligera diversión.

— Eh... ¡S-sarada-chan tiene ra-razón! Estas condiciones son terribles — dijo Himawari contradiciendo a Mitsuki. El sonrió complacido.

— ¡Aquí estamos todos! — dijo divertida Miyuki jugando con el agua. Todos voltearon a ver la forma flotante de agua. En efecto, estaban todos... o casi todos.

— Yuki-chan... faltó Obito-kun — dijo Konohamaru nerviosamente, pues a nadie le agradaba cuando uno se enojada y menos los dos.

— Eeeh, ¿Obito-kun vino a la misión? — pregunto inocentemente. A todos les salió una gotita en su cabeza menos a Obito, a él le salió una vena por enojo.

Aunque si estaba en la misión, el no habló con nadie durante todo el trayecto. Todos iban hablando animadamente menos el.

— Estoy a tu lado baka — empezó a decir con tono diabólico —, y no es mi culpa que sean tan baka y distraída como para no darte cuenta que estoy aquí.

— ¡No soy ninguna baka! — gritó ella furiosamente deshaciendo la figura de agua que hizo, empezando a hacer otra —. ¡Además si no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí es porque no hablas! Mira ahí estas tú — dijo finalmente inflando sus cachetes rojos haciendo un puchero. Volteó a ver la figura y le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza.

— Y dices que no eres baka... — dijo finalmente el al ver la forma de su cara algo deforme...

— Obito-kun, no la culpes, no prestó atención a como hacia la figura, es por eso que esta... algo deforme — intervino Himawari para evitar una pelea ahí.

— Ay no puede ser, creo que mi equipo si será todo un caso — suspiró Kiba viendo como los tres peleaban, discutían y trataban de parar, con una gota en la cabeza al igual que los otros presentes.

Al final de la "pelea" de 5 minutos Yuki acabó sacando la lengua a Obito que volteó los ojos y Himawari riendo nerviosamente. Akamaru ladró llamando la atención de todos, al mismo tiempo cuando una kunai pasaba a lado de la cara de Bolt.

Todos se pusieron en posición de pelea observando fijamente de donde salió la kunai.

— Pufff, esto debe de ser una broma. Mandar a unos niños para atraparnos — rio con cierta superioridad —. Creo que nos subestiman demasiado — dijo el ninja renegado saliendo de su escondite.

— ¡No somos solamente niños! ¡Tu nos estas subestimando! — gritó Boruto — ¡Además te superamos en número y estás tonto porqué hablas en plural, tu sólo eres uno!

— Callate Boruto — susurro Konohamaru. Ganryu rió con el comentario del rubio e hizo una seña.

— Creo que al mocoso no le enseñaron modales, lástima. Deberías pensar antes de hablar. Eso hace un ninja, sí es que acaso tu lo eres.

Todos se enojaron con el comentario del ninja, aunque se pusieron más alerta al notar un enorme ejército de ninjas.

Los renegados empezaron a atacar a los de Konoha. El equipo 4 quedó rodeado, el equipo 7 también. Kiba y Akamaru estaban atacando a todos para abrirse paso y Konohamaru peleaba con Ganryu.

— ¡Hay algo raro en esta misión! — gritó Himawari. Se encontró con la mirada de sus compañeros y los tres coincidieron en lo que pensaban.

— ¡Tenemos que abrirnos paso con los demás para contarles! ¡Cubranme! — gritó Miyuki. Los otros dos la cubrieron al instante y ella hizo unos cuantos sellos —. ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Todos voltearon a ver como apareció un hermoso gato ligeramente más que grande Akamaru. Tenía sus pelajes con rayas doradas y blancas, (creo que más bien sería naranjas, pero yo quise poner doradas. Es como los típicos gatos que todos aman) y de ojos increíblemente verdes. Tenía una curiosa marca de sol en su frente.

Mitsuki entendió lo que el equipo 4 quería hacer y empezó a mover a los ninjas para hacer el trabajo más rápido.

— Yuki-chan, ¿que es lo que quieres que haga? — preguntó con cierto tono de voz melosa la gata y atacando a los ninjas. Se notaba a leguas que le tenía mucho cariño a la niña.

— Veras Mika-chan, necesitamos que nos ayudes a abrirnos paso para llegar a donde están los otros — dijo apuntando al equipo 7. Mika asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidió. En cuestión de segundos llegaron con los otros.

— ¡¿Que es lo que descubrieron Himawari-chan?! — pregunto Mitsuki. Todos pusieron atención sin dejar de pelear.

— ¡Creemos que esto fue planeado! — empezó a decir, ganadose la curiosidad del equipo 7 —. ¡Es muy extraño supiera que íbamos por el! ¡Además de que tuviera todo un ejército listo para atacar!

— ¡Tienen razón! ¡Ahora entiendo lo que no cuadraba aquí! — dijo Sarada con algo de enojo en la voz —. ¡Y estoy segura que el Séptimo tiene que ver en esto!

Todos coincidieron con Sarada y continuaron atacando a los ninjas. Y todo iba bien...

— Hola Sarada-hime, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no crees? — Sarada se estremeció y paralizó totalmente al reconocer al hombre misterioso.

—¿C-reí que esta-b-ba mu-muerto? — el hombre rio y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Sarada, pero ya kunai que cortó su mejilla lo detuvo. Se volteó enojado.

— ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! — gritó enojado.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo hice sin pensar! — gritó Yuki se había puesto de rodillas y pedía disculpas rápidamente. Ese hombre desprendía un chakra muy poderoso. El fijo su mirada y la reconoció.

— ¡Sarada-chan, Yuki-chan! — gritó Boruto. Las habían separado de los demás.

— Que suerte tengo. También tenemos a Yuki-hime — sonrió —. Sarada-hime y Yuki-hime, Uchiha y...

Las dos estaban abrazandose, pensando en que hacer. Pero al ver que no continuó hablando levantaron su vista.

Otra vez le habían lanzado un kunai, pero esta vez si lo vio venir y lo detuvo con la mano. Konohamaru, Kiba y Akamaru estaban parados frente a ellas protegiendolas. Los pocos ninjas que quedaban escaparon al ver a su líder detenido por Mika, que miraba con odio al hombre frente a ellos. El resto del equip se unieron con sus compañeras.

— Arruinaron la diversión — suspiró el ninja —. Bueno, aún no es su tiempo todavía. Sólo les advierto que llegará el día en que venga por ustedes — rio y desapareció dejando a todos impactados.

— ¿Que fue todo eso? — pregunto Kiba.

— No tengo ni la menor idea — contestó Konohamaru.

(*.*)

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando iban llegando a Konoha. Ganryu iba amarrado con unas cadenas de chakra irrompibles -cortesía de Yuki- . Todos ya iban más tranquilos después de la aparición de aquel ninja y decidieron no contarle nada a Naruto.

Miyuki iba algo atrás mirando sus manos. Estaba algo asustada por lo que pas e iba muy callada, algo que se dio cuenta su senei. Veía sus manos fijamente porque estaban muy dañadas. Cuando hacía las cadenas de chakra terminaba muy lastimada y agotada, y esa no fue la excepción. Al menos se sentía tranquila porque nadie se dio cuenta.

— ¿Sucede algo Yuki-chan? — la voz de su sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso sus guantes blancos con detalles azules lo más rápido que pudo sin lastimar más sus manos y poniendolas atrás de si. Sin embargo no fue muy rápida, ya que su sensei alcanzó a verlas.

— ¿Eh?... no, sólo pensaba — dijo nerviosamente.

— Si, claro — tomó su mano y la vio, aunque los guantes tapaban las palmas, pero no podían tapar sus dedos y estaban también muy dañados —. Creo que deberíamos empezar a personalizar ese jutsu tuyo, ¿no crees? — dijo Kiba sonriendo ganándose una mirada sorprendida de ella. Avanzó sin esperarla —. ¡No te quedes atrás, nos están esperando!

Yuki sonrió y los alcanzó en la entrada. Al llegar ella ahí todos partieron a la Torre Hokage, alguien les debía a casi todos ahí una explicación.

(*.*)

— Pues... ¿que les hace pensar eso? —dijo nerviosamente un rubio.

— ¡SÉPTIMO! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se encogiera de hombros.

— Ya, Ya, pues datebayo — suspiro —. No fue una misión oficial, y si, les mentí en varias cosas. Pero, si se las voy a valer porque ustedes han cumplido mis ordenes.

— ¿Cual fue la razón de esta "misión"? — pregunto Sarada.

"¿Darnos un susto de muerte a Yuki-chan y a mi con ese hombre? ". Pensó la azabache.

— En el caso del equipo 4, fue un examen para saber si eran capaces de ser genins y trabajar en equipo, ¿que fue lo que hicieron Kiba?

— Trabajaron inteligentemente en equipo, no solo ellos, si no también con el equipo 7. Supieron adaptarse a la situación y dieron grandes resultados. ¡Sin duda es el mejor equipo de todos! — dijo Kiba sonriendo con orgullo.

— Eso es lo que imaginé — dio una sonrisa grande —. Y en el caso del equipo 7, fue que mostraran si son capaces de ser jounins. Y no dudo que son muy capaces, pero todo se lo deben ganar con esfuerzo, ¿como les fue Konohamaru?

— De maravilla, te dije que confiaras en ellos y los supieras de rango sin necesidad de eso.

— Lo se Konohamaru — miro a Ganryu —. Lo siento si te hice pasar problemas datebayo.

— No pasa nada Naruto-sama, yo le debo mas a usted después de lo,l ocurrido en la guerra, me quitó una venda de los ojos.

— Me halagas de más, datebayo.

— No es así, y me disculpo con usted Boruto-san, lo que le dije no es verdad.

— Siempre lo he sabido — dijo una pequeña mentira.

— En fin, con su permiso Naruto-sama, me retiro.

— Nos vemos luego Ganryu.

El nombrado hizo una reverencia y se fue. Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto esperando que dijera algo más.

— Ya se pueden ir — bostezo —, equipo 4 son oficialmente un equipo de verdad y equipo 7 ya son jounins. Si es lo que querían oír ya se pueden retirar.

Todos salieron en seguida felices y cansados. En cuanto salieron Naruto se acostó en su escritorio y se quedó dormido -puesto que era muuuy temprano-, aunque sabía que le ocultaban algo no le dio importancia.

Después de todo, cada quien llegó a su casa a descansar, pues el destino les tenía muchas cosas preparadas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, prometo ser mas puntual, yo no rompo mis promesas de veras. ¿Review?**

 **HiNaThItHa.16241:** No, Sarada-chan no es así. Mitsuki-kun sabe de todo, así que no te sorprendas si sabe algunas cosas más. Ay Himawari-chan, en los sentimientos es casi como su madre, un poco mas valiente, pero ya mas adelante sabras algunas cosas. Y si, ¡ellos tres se me hacían perfectos y por eso los puse juntos! Espero que Kishimoto-sama no se enoje x(

 **Sayonara!**


	5. Cap 4: ¡Exámenes chunin! Parte 1

**Hola de a todos, aquí está un capítulo nuevo que trate de hacer lo más original que pude. Hay unos "ninjas" que salen más adelante, sólo digo que no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes de Naruto. Sólo me pertenecen: Kin-kun, Kai-chan, Akira-kun, Obito-kun y Yuki-chan hasta ahorita.**

 **Aclaraciones en narración:**

 **—** Blablabla: diálogos

 _"Blablabla"_ : pensamientos

 _Blablabla_ : palabras resaltadas

\- Blablabla- : paso del tiempo y/o en otro lugar muy cerca de ahí

(*.*): Cambió de escena.

(Blablabla) : su sexy autora hablando

* * *

 **¡Exámenes chunin! Parte 1**

\- Unos 7 meses después-

El equipo 4 se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento. En lo que llegaba su sensei, Himawari y Yuki estaban peleando y Obito practicaba su puntería.

\- ¡Buenas noticias chicos! - llegó un moreno con su can haciendo un escándalo provocando que los menores dejaran de entrenar.

\- ¿Porque tanta emoción Kiba-sensei? - preguntó Himawari.

\- Como si no lo conocieras, el exagera todo así que no te sorprendas si sale con unos cupones de comida - dijo Obito indiferente.

\- ¡Ey! Yo no soy así - se defendió Kiba desafiando a Obito con la mirada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - afirmó de nuevo aceptando el desafío.

\- ¡Eres un grosero Obito-kun! ¿Que es lo que nos quiere decir Kiba-sensei? - Yuki rompió el duelo y Kiba recuperó su emoción.

\- Se que se los debí haber mencionado antes, pero se me olvidó y mañana comienzan...

\- Vaya al grano Kiba-sensei.

\- Pues verán, hace 2 semanas los inscribí -sin su consentimiento debo admitir- a los exámenes chunin - los rostros de los chicos se iluminaron al principio pero luego perdieron color.

\- ¿Dijo hace dos semanas... y que mañana comienzan? - Himawari estaba mirando a la nada y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

\- ¡Si! Eso mismo dije - contestó ingenuamente Kiba.

\- ¡KIBA-SENSEI! - gritaron los tres saliendo de su estado de shock.

Akamaru ladró y Kiba lo volteó a ver.

\- ¡Vale chicos! Yo se que ustedes pueden pasar eso, relajense un poco - trató de calmar las aguas con un poco de éxito.

\- Ya estamos inscritos - suspiró Himawari -. ¡Así que hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros en los exámenes!

\- Si, pero primero hay que... - empezó a decir Yuki pero un extraño sonido que hizo su estómago la interrumpió y la hizo sonrojarse -... comer.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo algo de hambre después de haber estado entrenando durante horas - continuó Obito.

\- Vamos a...

\- ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó Yuki.

\- Chicos...

\- Hummm, no lo sé. Creo que oka-chan nos puede preparar algo.

\- Por acá...

\- ¡Excelente! Tu oka-chan cocina delicioso.

\- Oigan...

\- Y después podríamos hacer alguna estrategia de última hora para los exámenes - agregó Obito. Los tres se fueron sin escuchar a su sensei.

\- Tengo cupones para la barbacoa... - murmuró Kiba -. ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo la chispa Akamaru?

Akamaru ladró y se volteó para otro lado haciendo que Kiba se deprimiera más.

(*.*)

\- Hoy inician el examen, ¿no es así Obito-kun? - dijo Kakashi mirando con emoción y cariño a su hijo, viendo como estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo para que el estuviera orgulloso.

\- Así es, pero a ti el Séptimo ya te lo había informado - dijo "indiferente".

\- Si, pero ¿como te sientes?

\- Normal, tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer -. Mentira. Estaba nervioso, emocionado, feliz, con miedo, todo menos normal.

\- Si claro Obito-kun - dijo sin creerle -. Un consejo de último momento, nunca traiciones a tus compañeras, ellas serán tus únicos aliados, aunque te toque pelear con ellas, nunca las abandones porque ellas no lo harán.

\- Jamás haría algo tan imperdonable, después de todo, son las personas con las que más convivo y aprecio realmente - dijo el.

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente por las palabras de su hijo, después de todo demostró ser alguien leal. Unos pasos resonaron por la casa, su equipo había llegado y tenían que partir en ese momento.

Sólo Kiba escuchó lo dicho por su alumno y sonrió orgulloso, este puede parecer frío pero en su interior era muy cálido. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo derretir esa barrera.

(*.*)

\- Bueno chicos, yo sólo los puedo acompañar hasta aquí - Kiba los dejó en la entrada -. ¡Suerte! - Akamaru ladró deseandoles también suerte.

Los tres avanzaron con paso decidido y se adentraron a las instalaciones.

\- ¡Obito-kun! - gritó una castaña oscura cuando el equipo 4 se adentró a la sala principal del edificio acercándose demasiado a este - ¡Himawari-chan! ¡Yuki-chan!

\- ¡Kai-chan! Entonces si entraron a los exámenes chunin - dijo sonriendo Himawari. El equipo 4 observó detenidamente al equipo de ésta.

Umino Kai. Castaña oscura de estatura media y ojos rosas. Aficionada al color gris y rosa, vestida con unos pantalones entallados grises y una blusa rosa con flecos. Hija de Shizune e Iruka.

Lee Metal. Pelo y ojos negros, de estatura alta. Aficionado al color verde con una extraña vestimenta de ese color. Hijo de Tenten y Rock.

Hyuga Akira. Pelo castaño y ojos blancos, bastante alto. Aficionado al color blanco, con la vestimenta típica del clan Hyuga. Hijo de Hanbi y Hiroshi.

\- Hmp, mira con lo que nos encontramos aquí, el equipo "más temido y poderoso de todos " - habló con sarcasmo Akira.

\- Si tenemos esa fama es por algo Akira-san - dijo con un toque de furia Yuki.

\- Entonces demuestralo mocosa - dijo el agachado la cabeza para encararla.

\- ¡No soy ninguna mocosa! Sólo tienes envidia porque tu humille en una pelea - dijo ella sacando la lengua y jalandose un párpado para abajo -. Obito-kun, felicidades, no eres la persona más insoportable.

\- Como lo dije, sólo eres una simple mocosa que se cree lo máximo- dijo finalmente el mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Basta Akira-kun - dijo Kai tomando su brazo al ver como Yuki gritaba: "Ahora si no se salva de esta este engreído. Quien se cree..." y era detenida por Obito y Himawari que le decían : " El no vale la pena. Si, si es todo lo que dices..."

\- Akira-kun, no puedes ir haciendo enojar a las personas así - le dijo Metal Lee con un tono acusador.

\- Tienes razón, no vale la pena hacerla enojar. Que se lo guarde para el examen - dijo calmando a Yuki dejándola con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Bueno chicos, hay que sentarnos juntos - los jaló Kai (Más que nada a Obito) con ayuda de Metal Lee. Los tres suspiraron profundamente.

\- Kai-chan, no nos puedes hacer esto - gimoteo Yuki -. Tenemos derechos.

\- Lástima, Akira-kun, ¿tienes cinta? - el mencionado se limitó a asentir y mirar a Yuki con diversión -. Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Kai-chan, eso es un poco cruel - mencionó Himawari viendo la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos: Yuki siendo perseguida por Akira gritando los dos cosas como "No me vas a alcanzar baka " o "Ya voy a alcanzarte mocosa ". Los demás ninjas estaban molestos por el escándalo.

\- No es cruel, es un beneficio para nosotros y porque así dejará de molestar por unos momentos - dijo Obito. Himawari murmuró un sí algo distante.

\- Oye, Obito-kun... - empezó a decir Kai con un tono coqueto, pero fue interrumpida por un aburrido ninja.

\- Bienvenidos todos a los exámenes chunin - decía el ninja con pereza -. Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru y seré su instructor en la primera etapa, todos síganme - dijo con un bostezo y murmuró "que problemático".

Todos los genins lo siguieron hasta llegar a un bosque donde habían 3 casas sin ventanas y una puerta de metal.

\- La cosa es sencilla, deben tener las mismas respuestas que su equipo sin salir, ¿entendieron? - todos asistieron -. Perfecto que no lo iba a repetir. Ahora los que tienen el número 1 pasen a la primera casa y así sucesivamente.

El ninja desapareció en una nube de humo. Todos observaron el lugar detenidamente y entraron a donde les correspondía.

Las pequeñas casas solamente escondían una trampilla que llevaba a un sótano. El sótano tenía paredes blancas al igual que el techo, pero el piso era pura tierra.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer mocosa? - Akira habló en su oído y sentándose a su lado. Ella dio un pequeño brinquito su lugar.

\- Es lo que estoy pensando baka - contestó volteandose y poniendo su distancia.

\- Equipo número 28: eliminado por romper las reglas al utilizar invocaciones. ¿Que no escucharon las reglas durante el camino? - se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru en los sótanos.

\- Mmm, este sótano está diseñado para que no nos comuniquemos, todo esta lleno de cemento... menos el piso - dijo murmurando Himawari.

\- Pero, no podemos salir de aquí. Porque nos están observando - contestó Kai.

\- Si, es como si en realidad estuviéramos encerrados.

\- Y quieren que consigamos la manera de salir.

\- Y esa manera es teniendo la respuesta correcta y nuestros compañeros también.

Las dos chocaron puños alegremente, ahora sólo debían pensar en el como, y Kai ya sabía como.

\- Metal Lee, ¿tu no tienes alguna manera de comunicarte con los demás? - preguntó Obito, si realmente no podía le ayudaría.

\- No, apenas puedo hacer uso de chakra. Siento no ser de utilidad.

\- Esta bien, no hay problema. Pero ayúdame a resolver las preguntas.

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Mi flor de la juventud sigue viva! - Obito volteó los ojos, concentrándose en sentir el chakra de sus compañeras y los de Metal Lee. Cierra los ojos durante un rato y en cuando los abre hace unos sellos con las manos y las pone en la tierra.

\- ¿Que son esas cosas? ¿Hilos de chakra o qué? - Akira preguntaba viendo con curiosidad el jutsu de la peliazul.

\- Si. Antes eran cadenas, pero me dejaban muy lastimada y tuve que adaptar eso. Y que mejor que hilos, que son similares a los listones, si desde niña practique gimnasia, además de ballet. Fui a varias competencias de gimnasia rítmica - explicó.

\- No se que sea eso, pero confío en ti - dijo el viendo a donde las dirigía -, mano derecha, a 1 metro están Himawari-chan y Kai-chan, al fin llegaste.

\- Okay. ¿Kai-chan puede comunicarse de alguna manera con nosotros? - preguntó mientras ella les decía que eran Yuki y Akira

\- Si, ella tiene telequinesis - dijo el mirando la dirección del otro listón -. Con Obito y Metal Lee 3 metros derechos.

\- Si, ¿y ya se comunicó alguno? - preguntó Yuki mientras se comunicaba con los otros dos.

\- Si, Kai-chan ya dio señales de vida y Obito puso un mensaje en la tierra.

Los dos sonrieron satisfechos. Ahora sólo tenían que resolver el examen y listo.

\- Kai-chan, los demás ya se comunicaron Akira-kun y Yuki-chan están juntos y Obito-kun esta con Lee-kun.

\- Excelente, empieza a resolver Himawari-chan - dijo con una gran sonrisa, preparada para comunicarse con los demás y pasar a la siguiente etapa.

\- ¿Telequinesis? Hmp, ¿cual es su límite? - preguntó Obito.

\- Mmm puede ver como un kilómetro de distancia y mover cualquier objeto, aún no puede mover cosas fijas como árboles y tampoco personas - dijo Metal Lee.

\- Entonces... ¿si alcanza a llegar con nosotros? - el otro asintió -. Genial, terminemos con esto.

Así se la pasaron una hora de dos. Resolviendo y pasando resultados. De hecho fueron de los primeros equipos en salir, sin contar a los que se rindieron y/o quedaron eliminados. Una vez estando 56 equipos de los 80, Shikamaru apareció sorprendido de los recientes genins de Konoha, tal vez, los nuevos novatos.

\- Felicidades, han demostrado no ser unos ineptos y terminaron el examen. Pero lo que no saben, es que hay una pregunta, más bien que tomen una decisión más - dijo el moreno -. Sólo dos pueden pasar, tomen una hoja blanca y un lápiz, anoten el número de equipo y el nombre del que creen que no deba pasar, sin voltearse a ver. Sólo anoten. Ah, por cierto, los que estén anotados no pueden volver a hacer el examen.

Todos hicieron lo que les indicó aquel ninja, unos un poco desanimados y otros con el orgullo desbordante. Y algunos normales. El ninja vio las reacciones que todos tuvieron y supo en un instante quienes habían pasado, pero de todas maneras los revisó.

\- Bien los equipos... - mencionó 32 equipos, todos estaban serios y tensos -. Están reprobados. Es una lástima que después de haber trabajado en equipo, abandonen a un compañero nada más así. Cuando forman un equipo se piensa por todos, no sólo por uno.

\- ¡Pero, usted dijo que anotaramos a un compañero! - reclamó un ninja de Amegakure.

\- Sólo dije que lo hicieran, no lo ordene - comentó haciendo callar al ninja -. De ahora en adelante deberían comenzar a pensar en sus compañeros y confiar en ellos. Los reprobados ya váyanse de aquí.

En cuanto dio la orden se fueron, unos cabizbajos y avergonzados y otros llenos de furia.

\- Bien, los que quedan - dijo mirando a los escasos 24 equipos -. Felicidades, pasaron la primera etapa.

Desapareció en una nube de humo y a los segundos salió otra nube de humo, apareciendo un ninja de cabellos negros y rostro serio.

\- Algunos me conocerán otros no, pero eso no importa. Mi nombre es Sai, sere su instructor en la siguiente etapa - los miro a todos sin mostrar ninguna emoción -. Siganme.

Todos lo siguieron sin quejarse. Los equipo soltaron un gran suspiro, habían pasado sin complicaciones.

\- Pufff, nos quitamos un peso de encima - rio ligeramente Yuki -. Por un momento creí que Obito-kun iba a poner mi nombre.

\- Pensé en ponerlo, pero luego me di cuenta que...

\- ¡Obito- kun! Lo bueno es que no lo pusiste - interrumpió Himawari.

\- ¿Así son todos los días?

\- No Kai-chan, aunque si la mayoría.

\- Hmp, los compadezco. No se como soportan a la mocosa - dijo Akira mirando la reacción de la mencionada, que no lo escuchó ya que estaba viendo el paisaje con ojos de asombro.

\- ¿Soportarla? Si su flor de la juventud irradia a la máximo.

\- Si tu supieras, tiene un carácter terrible, que cuando se enoja hace que los demonios tiemblen.

\- ¡Chicos! Ya llegamos - interrumpió esa pequeña plática señalando el Bosque de la Muerte.

\- Muy bien, ¡atención todos! - Sai levantó la voz llamando la atención -. Aquí será su siguiente prueba, mañana a las 8:00 inicia, quien tarde en llegar es descalificado con su equipo. Ya se pueden ir.

Todos partieron emocionados, platicando sobre alguna estrategia o de que harían ahí. Sin más que decir, se fueron a descansar, que sería un día largo.

(*.*)

Eran las 7:45 am y los equipo ya se encontraban ahí, al igual que la mayoría del resto. Obito volteó a su lado cuando sintió un peso extra en su hombro.

\- ¡Ey, levantate! Levantate... - estaba sacudiendo a su compañera que se había quedado dormida.

\- No te recomiendo despertarla - le dijo Himawari llegando con tres botellas de agua -. Recuerda como se puso cuando pasamos por ella.

Obito se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Yuki le había lanzado todo tipo de objetos y cuando no tuvo nada a su alrededor se aferró al colchón, y cuando Himawari y él la empezaron a jalar, buscaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa. Todo el camino la arrastraron y antes de salir de su casa escucharon la risa de Kurenai.

\- Tienes razón - la miró. Aún traía su pijama de gatitos, con un gorrito que tenía orejas de gato y sus pantuflas. Por suerte Himawari agarró su uniforme. Dio un gran trago de agua.

\- ¡Obito-kun! - se oyó un grito no muy lejos -. Como esperaba de tu equipo, siempre tan temprano.

Cuando llegó el equipo 5 a donde estaban ellos, les salió una gota en la cabeza.

\- Sólo esta durmiendo - sonrió gentilmente Himawari -. Después de todo, es floja como un gato.

\- Imperdonable, la segunda etapa esta por comenzar, Akira-kun, ya sabes que hacer - el mencionado suspiró y recordó la vez que tuvo que despertar a Metal Lee, se había quedado dormido en clases y el...

\- Yo me encargo - interrumpió Obito a Akira e hizo unos sellos - ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Una nube de humo apareció y a los segundos, se vio un perro (un golden, son hermosos esos perros) cachorro, con un pañuelo en su cuello.

\- Kin-kun, Haz que despierte - ordenó Obito.

El cachorro ladró, se subió en Yuki y le empezó a lamer la cara. Ella se reía y murmuraba cosas nada entendibles. De repente abre los ojos y vio directamente los de Kin. Todos se tensaron.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Es la cosa más kawaii que he visto! - gritó mientras jugaba con Kin. Parecía que se movía una oreja de su gorrito de pura emoción. A todos les tembló una ceja.

\- Yuki-chan, tienes que cambiarte - interrumpió Himawari.

\- No quiero - dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡YUKI-CHAN! - gritó Kai jalandola y llevándola a un lugar apartado seguida de Himawari con sus cosas. La otra se despedía de Kin, quien sólo movía su cola y ladraba.

\- Lástima que nos tocó hacer el examen en Konoha, hubiera sido fantástico hacerlo en otra aldea -. Lee suspiró -. ¿Que creen que vendrá en esta etapa?

\- Lo que a ellos se les haya ocurrido - dijo Akira señalando a los instructores.

\- Que cortante, ¿es qué no están emocionados? - los volteó a ver, ambos suspiraron y lo ignoraron, pero el siguió hablando sobre lo emocionado que estaba y que ya querían que empezaran.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - Sai alzó la voz. Las tres chicas se colocaron a lado de sus compañeros en el centro, junto con los demás equipos -. Quienes llegaron bien y quienes no pues bien. Antes que nada necesito que firmen esto asegurando de que si mueren no demandarán a Konoha - se les repartió un pergamino y cuando firmaron desapareció de sus manos -. Bien, estarán encerrados en el Bosque de la Muerte durante 4 días, durante esos días estarán a su suerte y tendrán que tener en sus manos los dos pergaminos: Cielo y Tierra. En cuanto los tengan, no duden en dirigirse a la Torre para asegurar su lugar, ¿entendieron? - todos asistieron -. Okay, si llegan a pedir ayuda a los instructores quedan descalificados. Una cosa más, sino están en la Torre con los dos pergaminos en el tiempo límite quedan eliminados. Ahora vayan, tomen un pergamino y vayan a la entrada que se les indique.

Todos volvieron a asentir y tomaron sus pergaminos.

10

\- ¿Están listos? - preguntó Kai.

9

\- ¡Mi flor de la juventud está ardiendo en este mismo instante!

8

\- Hmp...nací listo.

7

\- Entonces, ¡que se alejen todos porque allá vamos!

6

\- Obito-kun, Yuki-chan ¡hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros!

5

\- Y demostrar el porque somos el mejor equipo de nuestra generación.

4

\- ¡Y hacer que Akira-kun bese el suelo por donde pasemos!

3

\- Si... también eso - murmuró Himawari viéndola con una gota en su cabeza.

2

Los dos equipos miraron fijamente la entrada que les tocó, se acomodaron para salir corriendo y...

1

\- ¡VAMOS! - gritaron los dos equipos y se adentraron a los terrenos.

(*.*)

\- Akira-kun, hemos caminado durante horas, apuesto a que pasan de las 9:00 pm. Deberíamos buscar donde quedarnos, conseguir comida y agua, y descansar para que mañana estemos al máximo - se quejó Kai, ya no sentía sus pies.

\- Aunque prefiero seguir, Kai-chan tiene razón. No podemos estar así por mucho tiempo más.

\- Esta bien - Akira suspiró rindiendose -. Metal Lee y Kai busquen comida, yo buscaré agua, no hay que alejarnos mucho. Por cierto, haré la primera guardia.

\- ¡Si! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de poco menos de 30 minutos se volvieron a encontrar con lo que les había tocado.

\- ¿Alguno se dio cuenta de que pergaminos tenían los otros equipos? - preguntó Akira.

\- Mmmm el equipo de los dos espadachines y el arquero tenían el del Cielo, pero expulsaban un chakra demasiado poderoso - dijo Kai con un dedo en su barbilla, ese equipo tenía el pergamino que les faltaba -. ¡A Obito-kun también le tocó el del Cielo!

\- No podemos hacerle eso al equipo de Obito y no nos podemos arriesgar con aquel equipo de Kirigakure.

\- Pues, hay que ver que tanta suerte tenemos. Después de todo, hay más equipos - dijo Lee motivando a su equipo.

\- Tienes razón, me preocupo por nimiedades - dijo restandole importancia a eso -. Vayan a descansar.

\- ¿Akira-kun, te sientes bien? - preguntó Kai, el se limitó a asentir -. Me despiertas cuando termine tu turno, pero ¿seguro que estas bien?

\- Si Kai-chan, estoy bien. Yo te despierto, ve a descansar - Kai se fue no sin antes darle una mirada preocupada.

Akira no podía quitarse el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar esa noche, incluso, se sintió observado todo el tiempo aunque revisaba con su byakugan cada 5 minutos.

(*.*)

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba el equipo 4.

\- Ahorita vuelvo - dijo Yuki poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- A hacer cosas que las personas hacen después de cierto tiempo de haber tomado o comido algo Obito-kun, no me pasará nada malo- Himawari y Obito voltearon los ojos con su respuesta.

\- No tardes Yuki-chan - dijo Himawari y la otra partió.

\- Estaba mintiendo - dijo Obito ganándose una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad por parte de la ojiazul.

\- No lo sé, no hay razón para que lo haga... si se tarda mucho la buscamos.

Ya se había apartado algunos metros, así que empezó a buscar a su alrededor al intruso.

\- ¡Sal de ahí ahora! - gritó buscando sin mucho éxito -. ¡Te vi espiandonos a mi equipo y a mí!

Se empezó a rendir al no tener respuestas, creyó que había sido su imaginación y decidió partir de regreso. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con un hombre muy corpulento de cabellos blancos, piel pálida y vestimenta extraña. Antes de poder emitir algún sonido, alguien la inmovilizo por detrás y le tapo la boca.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo... Yuki-hime - se estremeció cuando aquel hombre misterioso de la misión le susurró en el oído.

\- Aún falta tiempo, pero el proceso de repurificación es muy lento y queremos que todo este listo - murmuró el otro hombre acercándose -. Prometo que dolerá.

Levantó ligeramente su blusa dejando ver su vientre, hizo unos sellos con la mano y la colocó sin ninguna delicadeza en su vientre.

Abrió los ojos como plato y gritó sin sonido en la mano del otro. Sentía como si la estuvieran quemando viva o como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

\- Listo - dijo el hombre de la capa soltandola y dejando que cayera al piso de rodillas. Los dos hombres se juntaron y antes de desaparecer el de la capa le dijo: "Nos volveremos a ver, Yuki-hime "

\- Himawari-chan, cuida las cosas la voy a buscar - dijo un Obito muy preocupado. El ambiente estaba muy pesado y se sentía raro.

\- Voy contigo - le contestó.

\- No, tu quédate aquí, haz una señal si alguien que no seamos Yuki-chan o yo. No tardaré - dijo poniéndole fin a la conversación y partiendo rápidamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Con el cuerpo temblando se levantó como pudo y avanzó con ayuda de los árboles poco a poco. Veía todo borroso, el vientre le ardía demasiado y apenas podía moverse, no pasó mucho cuando sintió un líquido salir de su nariz que cuando tocó y vio que era rojo. Sentía todo muy sofocante y ahora veía machistas negras que se hacían más grandes.

\- ¡YUKI! - escuchó un grito muy cerca -. ¿¡Que diablos te pasó!?

Ya no distinguía las cosas sólo distinguió una cabellera negra en su rango de vista.

\- Te di-dije q-que no me pa-pasa-saría na-nada malo O-Obito-kun - dijo cayendo en sus brazos y perdiendo totalmente la conciencia.

(*.*)

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, a pesar de eso se estaba moviendo. Percibió un olor que no sabría describir pero acercó más su cara a la fuente de ese olor, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados. Obito se sonrojo al sentir la cara de su compañera en su cuello y su respiración ahí. Luego notó que apretaba su camisa.

La otra sólo abría sus ojos lentamente adaptándose a la luz, los abrió como platos, estaba siendo cargada por alguien y ese alguien caminaba.

\- ¡AH! - gritó y se apartó de quien la cargaba cayendo torpe y escandalosamente en el suelo. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues enseguida noto el dolor en su vientre.

\- ¡Yuki-chan! - Himawari se acercó corriendo y Obito detuvo su andar -. ¿Que pasó? ¿Recuerdas algo o a alguien? ¿Como te sientes?

\- Hima-chan, no la llenes de preguntas. Estas viendo que apenas puede respirar - interrumpió Obito el interrogatorio, llamando la atención de la castaña sonrojada al darse cuenta que era el la fuente del olor.

\- Si, tienes razón. Lo siento - dijo y ayudó a la otra a levantarse.

\- No pasa nada Himawari-chan, estoy bien y por desgracia no recuerdo bien todo... - dijo lentamente y se tenso -. Corran...

\- ¿Para que quieres que corramos? - preguntó Obito desentendido.

Iba a hacer otra pregunta pero la mano de Yuki lo agarró al igual que a Himawari, pero cuando se dispuso a jalarlos y correr, su panza le recordó su dolor y tuvo que soltarlos y agarrarse fuertemente.

\- ¡Corran! ¡Yo los alcanzo luego!

\- Yuki-chan, no te vamos a dejar aquí, además, ¿porqué quieres que corramos? - preguntó Himawari al ver la desesperación de su compañera.

\- ¡Sólo corran! Se los explicaré luego...

\- Al demonio - dijo Obito cargandola con cuidado y cuando se disponía a correr como ella dijo se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquellos.

\- ¡No se muevan! - una imponente voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- Y deja a la chica en el suelo - esta vez fue una voz femenina muy relajante, eso hicieron y se voltearon. Se tensaron al ver al equipo de Kirigakure.

\- ¿Que quieren? - Himawari preguntó poniéndose junto con Obito adelante de Miyuki.

\- Ayudar, aunque no lo crean - dijo un joven de lentes -. Me llamo Ishida Uryu, un placer.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo - dijo el de pelos naranjas, el que los había detenido, y poseedor de una enorme espada.

\- Kuchiki Rukia - dijo la mujer del grupo con una mirada decidida.

\- Uzumaki Himawari - habló, sorprendiendo a todos de que la hija del Kage más poderoso de todos se encontrara ahí, sin duda sería alguien duro de vencer -. Y ella es Yuhi Miyuki - la miraron con interés, era la niña de la les habló el Mizukage.

\- Hatake Obito - el hijo del legendario "Ninja que copia". Tendrían mucho cuidado con ese equipo -. Y si lo que en realidad quieren es nuestro pergamino, antes muertos.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos el mismo pergamino - dijo Rukia mostrando el pergamino blanco -. Simplemente venimos a ayudar a su compañera, después de todo presencié como la atacaron.

\- ¿Como confiar en ustedes? - Obito preguntó, no estaba totalmente seguro.

\- Porque ella me vio - iba a protestar, pero una débil voz y un agarre en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- Yo la vi Obito-kun, confío en ella - el le hizo una pregunta con la mirada -. Es mi intuición.

\- Obito-kun, Yuki-chan no esta bien, tenemos que confiar en ella - la mirada que Himawari le dio lo hizo aceptar.

\- Bueno Yuhi-san, sigame, hay un lago cerca de aquí - la mencionada se acercó a ella, susurrando continuo -. Estoy segura que no quiere que sus amigos lo vean.

Las dos partieron dejando a los otros en un silencio muy incómodo.

(*.*)

\- ¡Akira-kun! ¡Lee-kun ¡No corran tan rápido! - el grito de Kai los hizo parar.

\- Kai-chan, vamos, sólo corremos. Tu eres muy rápida y no te cansas fácil ¿porque tu petición? - Lee habló con ganas de ponerse a correr de nuevo.

\- No es eso. Akira habla ya, ¿que pasa?

\- Verán, anoche durante mi guardia, había algo en el ambiente que no me agradó y todo el tiempo me sentí observado - decía seriamente y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, ellos habían estado normal -, hasta debo admitir que creí haber escuchado el grito de Himawari-chan y Obito-san - los dos se tensaron -. Y a cabo de percibir su chakra muy cerca de aquí, pero... no están solos. Están con el equipo de Kirigakure.

\- ¿¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes Akira!? - Kai gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Kai-chan, ahorita no es el momento adecuado para discutir - Lee se interpuso entre los dos.

\- Tienes razón - la castaña suspiró y se puso en marcha -. ¡No los veo moviéndose! ¡Akira-kun no te veo al frente guiando!

Los dos la siguieron, Akira ligeramente más adelante que los otros para llevarlos a donde estaban. Los gritos que escucharon a donde iban los hizo acelerar el paso. Tenían a su favor el elemento sorpresa.

(*.*)

Rukia observaba fijamente a Yuki. Sabía que ella no quería que sus amigos vieran su herida y que tampoco que se preocupen. Pero estaba segura que la habían escuchado gritar y que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

Sentía la mirada de Rukia en su persona. Pero no dijo nada al respecto. En su mente estaba aquella marca de su vientre y le intrigaba bastante. Al menos ya estaba bien gracias a Rukia y ya no le daría problemas a su equipo.

\- Ya regresamos - Rukia anunció su presencia.

Todos las miraron agradecidos de que ya habían llegado y así rompiendo el silencio incómodo. Miraron a Yuki extraño, ella tenía la palma de su mano en su frente y su rostro reflejaba "¿en serio?". Segundos después se dieron cuenta del porque.

\- ¡Si quieren seguir con vida, dejen ir a mis amigos! - habló Kai atrás de Ichigo con una kunai en su cuello. El sólo se empezó a reír.

\- ¡Estamos hablando en serio baka! - dijo Akira en la misma posición que Kai, sólo que con Rukia.

\- ¡Así que dejen en paz a nuestros compañeros, y si no quieren, lucharé contra ustedes! ¡Después de todo mi flor de la juventud está en lo alto! - dijo Lee haciendo que Ichigo riera más alto.

\- Akira-kun, agradecemos sus intenciones, pero... - en la frente de casi todos había una vena resaltada, Yuki estaba más cerca de Akira así que se dirigió a él -... ¡NO ESTAMOS SIENDO SECUESTRADOS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO BAKAS!

Al equipo 5 les salio una gotita en la nuca y sus rostros se pusieron azules. Después de cinco minutos les explicaron todo, o casi todo, omitiendo algunas cosas y poniendo otras.

\- Si vuelven a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que hicieron - habló el de pelos naranjas -, juro que les quitaré su pergamino de la Tierra porque si.

\- No se volverá a repetir, todo fue parte de un malentendido - dijo Akira avergonzado.

\- Ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta - Rukia habló, el equipo 5 se quedó atrás como perritos regañados -. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

\- Nosotros deseamos lo mismo - Himawari sonrió gentilmente -. Gracias por todo.

\- Muchas gracias Rukia-san - Yuki le dirigió una mirada donde abarcaba todo hasta el hecho de ser su cómplice y una cosa más, de la que recibió su aprobación -, Uryu-san, ¿cierto? - el mencionado asintió y se acomodó sus lentes -. Le daré un consejo y espero que no se lo tome a mal... debería quitarse esa mini capa, lo hace ver ridículo.

Uryu sintió que una tonelada le cayó en los hombros y una vena le saltó en la frente. Todos rieron, porque tenía razón y opinaban lo mismo.

\- Hmp, es parte de mi look y si se ve bien. Pero es mejor que partamos ahora, tenemos que conseguir ese pergamino - avanzaron y se despidieron con la mano.

\- Pfff, por suerte era un equipo respetable - rio relajadamente Himawari -. No hubiera dudado en pelear si ellos hacían algo fuera de lo que decían que eran sus intenciones.

\- Himawari-chan, que noble de tu parte, defender a tu equipo a toda costa, incluso con un equipo poderoso y temible - dijo Lee agarrando sus manos y "llorando" -. Es por eso que no puedo negar los sentimientos de admiración y amor que siento hacia ti.

\- Guarda silencio Lee, tenemos que pensar en un plan para conseguir los pergaminos - Akira le mandó una mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Los pergaminos?

\- Si baka. Es mejor trabajar en equipo ahora que estamos juntos.

\- Hmp, no lo puedo creer, estoy de acuerdo con Akira-san.

\- Primero muerta - murmuró la semi-castaña

\- ¿Cual podría ser la mejor manera? - Kai pensó en voz alta.

\- ¿Y si los usamos como anzuelos para conseguirlos? - dijo Himawari, llamando la atención de todos -. Me refiero a que podemos conseguir un pergamino, usando como carnada el contrario.

\- Interesante... buscar a la presa y engañarla haciéndole creer que es el cazador - murmuró Obito.

\- No hay que esperar más, tenemos que rastrear a las víctimas y asegurarnos de que pergamino tienen - dijo Akira -. ¿Su mejor ninja sensor? De mi equipo soy yo, ocupo uno más.

Himawari volteó a ver a su amiga que se hacía la desentendida. Después de todo había sentido a los de Kirigakure y al equipo 5.

\- Yuki-chan - los dos se tensaron y les dio un tic en el ojo al escuchar a Himawari.

\- Pues que esperan, que el tiempo pasa - dijo Kai empujandolos adelante. Los dos asistieron siendo seguidos por ellos unos metros atrás.

Llevaban 30 minutos corriendo sin encontrarse con alguien.

\- ¡A 15 km hacia el noreste! - la voz de Yuki llegó a sus oídos.

 _"¿Dijo a 15 km? Es mayor al rango de los byakugan más poderosos"_. Pensó Akira.

\- No lo creo - habían avanzado ya 11 km a la dirección que dijo y su byakugan vio a un equipo descansando... con el pergamino de la Tierra.

Los paró a kilómetro y medio, y les dio una mirada para que no hicieron ruido alguno.

\- Es un equipo de tres hombres, bastantes fornidos, pertenecientes a Takigakure y con el pergamino de la Tierra - todos asistieron.

\- Lo mejor es que nosotras tres vayamos, así se van a confiar y si no podemos contra ellos, ustedes entren como el factor sorpresa - dijo Kai, llevándose algunas miradas dudosas.

\- Me parece lo mejor, aunque dudo mucho que ocupemos ayuda - los hombres suspiraron rindiendose, aunque ellos también querían acción, en este caso tenían razón ellas.

(*.*)

\- Tenemos que conseguir el pergamino de la Tierra a como de lugar - escucharon decir a unos metros de donde estaban una voz femenina.

\- ¡Baka! ¡Prácticamente estas diciendo que nuestro pergamino es el del Cielo y lo dices como si nada! - prestaron mucha atención ellas tenían el pergamino que necesitaban.

\- ¡Tu eres la baka que lo acaba de gritar! - escucharon una tercera voz -. Si tenemos suerte, nadie te escucho decirlo.

\- Tienes razón, porque hay 3 ratas aquí - dijo la primera, se extrañaron, se supone que no los sentían.

\- ¿En sus casas no les enseñaron a que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? - la voz de la segunda se escuchó detrás de ellos, aunque aún seguía con sus compañeras, era obvio que el de atrás era un clon e instintivamente lo atacaron con un puño los tres y quedando daños en ellos. El clon se convirtió en agua, y salieron de su escondite.

\- Nos descubrieron mocosas, pero no podrán ganarnos - dijo el más grande de todos.

\- Yo me encargo del grandote - dijo Himawari lo que provocó que los tres se empezaran a reír y que su furia saliera poco a poco a la luz.

— ¿Es broma? Si parece un gatito inofensivo — se burló. Pero no niego, Himawari tenía cara de ángel y la estaban subestimando, rezaria por ellos. Nunca debes hacer enojar a una mujer Uzumaki, NUNCA.

— ¿Que dices... baka? — dijo activando su byakugan y luciendo muy diabólica.

— Son todos tuyos — dijeron Kai y Yuki, haciéndose para atrás.

Y en un parpadeo, Himawari ya estaba a lado de ellas con el pergamino y dos hombres inconscientes, el tercero a punto.

— ¿Cual... es tu nombre? — dijo batallando.

— Himawari, Uzumaki Himawari — dijo ella y el hombre abrió los ojos como plato y perdió la conciencia.

(*.*)

— Hima-chan da más miedo que yo cuando estamos enojadas, y ella es terriblemente poderosa — comentó una semi-castaña muy admirada de su amiga.

— Si su abuela era muy temida — dijo Lee recordando los rumores que habían cuando nombraron a Naruto Hokage.

— Oigan, ¿es el pergamino del Cielo? — Himawari interrumpió el tema de conversación sobre ella señalando un pergamino tirado.

— ¿No es una trampa? — dijo Obito poniéndose en alerta.

— No lo creo, no siento ningún chakra.

— Y mi byakugan no detecta nada malo — comentó Akira.

— Puede que sea un golpe de suerte — dijo Lee corriendo por el pergamino.

— ¡No deberías tomarlo...! — le gritó Kai, pero cuando lo agarró no pasó nada —. Bueno, tal vez si sea un golpe de suerte.

\- A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en el edificio al que tienen que ir-

— ¡NO ENCUENTRO EL PERGAMINO DEL CIELO! — gritó un ninja y sus compañeros lo miraron con aura asesina.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR! — gritó uno, pero fue detenido por el otro.

— No, para... ¡TE VAMOS A MATAR! — se acercaron corriendo hacia donde estaba el primero.

Un grito resonó en todo el Bosque de la Muerte haciendo volar algunas aves.

-Volviendo con el equipo 4 y 5-

Los dos equipos decidieron que en ese momento era mejor continuar solos, y cada uno se fue por su parte.

Después de un día, el equipo 4 llegó al edificio, puesto que pararon a descansar un rato.

(*.*)

— ¿Y Konohamaru-sensei? — preguntó Mitsuki llegando a donde estaban sus compañeros.

— Se acaba de ir, un anbu vino y dijo que Naruto-sama lo necesita — dijo Sarada suspirando

— Así que el entrenamiento se prospondrá para otro día — dijo Mitsuki.

— De hecho no, el anbu dijo que no iba a tomarle mucho tiempo así que Konohamaru-sensei dijo que nos alcanzaba luego — dijo Boruto empezando a caminar seguido de sus compañeros —. Así que, ¡a entrenar se ha dicho!

Y los tres ninjas se fueron a los campos de entrenamiento.

(*.*)

— Llegamos, ¿ahora que hacemos? — dijo la semi-castaña viendo el lugar.

— Mmmm — dijeron Himawari y Obito leyendo lo que decía en frente de ellos

"Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa".

"Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza".

"Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura".

"Es el secreto de un chūnin. Usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás".

— Hay que abrir los dos pergaminos — dijo Himawari después de pensarlo.

— Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, esperar sólo hará que nos encontremos con otros ninjas — dijo Obito siguiendo lo dicho por Himawari.

— Yuki-chan, a la cuenta de tres — la miró y las dos asistieron. Para empezar a contar al mismo tiempo —. 1... 2... ¡3!

Una nube de humo apareció, para después dispersarse y mostrar poco a poco un ninja ya conocido.

— ¿¡SENSEI!?

— ¿¡OJISAN!?

— ¿¡BAKA!?

Gritaron los tres ninjas.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, debo aclarar que soy una principiante en esto y esto es lo que sale de mi mente. Y no ss porque, siento que las canciones "Paradise" de Coldplay y "Yellow Flicker Beat " de Lord quedan en esta historia...**

 **HiNaThItHa.16241: Me haces puras preguntas que se podrían considerar spoilers, que curiosa eres. Y no hay realmente exámenes jounin, sólo fue una ¿prueba? De Naruto.**

 **Sayonara!**


	6. Cap 5: ¡Exámenes chunin! Parte 2

**Pues aquí un capítulo nuevo después de tanto tiempo abandonados debido a que me quedé sin inspiración y perdí todas mis notas (y mi teléfono )**

 **Lo bueno es que ya hay un nuevo capítulo escrito por mi (estoy segura de que ni se acuerdan de mí)**

 **Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen ni su historia, tampoco ciertos personajes que van a encontrar más adelante**

* * *

— ¿¡SENSEI!?

— ¿¡OJISAN!?

— ¿¡BAKA!?

Gritaron los tres ninjas. Nunca esperaron a que Konohamaru saliera del pergamino.

— ¡Tarán! ¡El mismísimo Sarutobi Konohamaru! — gritó con un puño al aire y una mano en la cadera.

— ¿Que hace aquí ojisan? — preguntó Himawari viéndolo detenidamente, como si fuera una trampa su presencia.

— Pues verán... iba a entrenar con mi equipo pero, Naruto-niisan me mandó a llamar con un anbu. Cuando llegué me pidió si podía ayudarle con algo en la segunda etapa de los exámenes y que no me iba a tomar mucho tiempo — terminó de decir Konohamaru —. Y por eso aquí me tienen.

— ¿Y que nos tiene que decir? — dijo Yuki esperando las palabras mágicas.

— Oh cierto, sabía que se me olvidaba — dijo rascándose la nuca para luego sonreír —. ¡Felicidades! ¡Pasaron la segunda etapa!

— Ya era hora, ¿y ahora que? — dijo Obito.

— Síganme — contestó Konohamaru guiandolos a una habitación donde estaban dos equipos más, el de Kirigakure y uno de Kumogakure —. Aquí es donde tendrán que esperar al resto de los equipos que lleguen en límite del tiempo.

— ¡Que asombroso es! — gritó la semi castaña.

— Había estado esperando mucho este momento — dijo la peli azul con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿A poco no es maravilloso? Así me sentí yo en mi examen — dijo el mayor de los tres —. No les hago perder más el tiempo y descansen.

— Adiós ojisan — se despidió Himawari.

— Les deseo mucho éxito, la suerte es para perdedores — Konohamaru abrazó a los tres, dejando a un Obito muy fastidiado y apachurrado, después del abrazo, Konohamaru desapareció en una nube de humo.

— Esto realmente es muy espectacular — dijo Himawari totalmente roja y con los ojos iluminados, el edificio era impresionante y habían pasado la segunda etapa. Era tan genial.

— Ni que lo digas — dijo su amiga con la misma expresión —. Ven Obito-kun — el mencionado se acercó y la semi castaña pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus compañeros.

— Hay que entrar juntos — dijo la peliazul y los otros asistieron —. A la de tres: 1... 2... y... ¡3!

En cuanto se adentraron, un equipo de ninjas médico se acercaron para revisarlos y sanar las pocas heridas que tenían. Después, les indicaron que comieran y descansaran. Así lo hicieron y se sentaron a platicar con el equipo de Kiri en lo que llegaba el equipo de Akira y el límite terminara.

(*.*)

Al fin el tiempo límite había acabado, y sólo habían llegado seis equipos. Un ninja con un pañuelo estaba parado al frente y atrás de el se encontraban los senseis de los equipos, el Hokage, su mano derecha y un equipo de ninjas médico.

— Me llamo Takeshi y felicito a los escasos 18 ninjas que lograron pasar la segunda etapa — los equipos festejaron en silencio —, pero no festejen antes de tiempo. Primero deben de ganar las preliminares.

Todos se quedaron callados después de su comentario que hizo, incluso hubo un equipo enojado, o bueno, un integrante enojado.

— ¡COMO ES POSIBLE ESO, LLEVO ESPERANDO MUCHO ESTO Y USTEDES ME SALEN CON ESTO! — gritó un pelirrojo vestido de negro de Kumogakure. Sus compañeros al instante la agarraron de los brazos.

— Renji-kun no diga nada más por favor — dijo una de los integrantes.

— Nosotros hacemos las reglas, si no les agrada pueden irse ahora — eso calmó al equipo, que se ganó las miradas de todos —. En fin, como nadie se fue, daremos los nombres de los participantes de cada combate. ¿Entendido?

Todos balbucearon algo como afirmación y voltearon a ver hacia la pantalla. Caras y nombres pasaban rápidamente que apenas se distinguían. Hasta que se paró y mostró los nombres y rostros de Lee y Uryu.

— Bien, ustedes al frente — eso hicieron y se vieron fijamente —. Que la pelea comience... ¡ahora!

Rápidamente el de lentes activó su arco y apuntó a Lee, que esperaba la flecha. Cuando lanzó la flecha apenas se vio un ligero rayo de luz, que muy pocas personas pudieron ver, pero falló, porque al instante en que lo lanzó, Lee se movió muy rápidamente apareciendo atrás de Uryu para darle un buen golpe.

Sin embargo Uryu se lo esperaba, ya que era demasiado inteligente, y ya se había movido lanzando otra flecha que alcanzó a rozar la mejilla de Lee.

— Impresionante — murmuró Lee limpiando la sangre que salía de la herida, que tenía un aspecto raro —, pero esto, es sólo el comienzo.

Uryu le miró fijamente, en su mirada había burla.

— Debo reconocer que eres un rival muy fuerte — se volteó y destruyó el clon de sombra que había creado Lee (en mi fic Metal Lee tendrá uso de chakra, no muy elaborado, pero lo tendrá) —, y que un sólo golpe tuyo me destrozaría, realmente lo reconozco, pero aqui, yo fui el más inteligente de los dos. ¿No te estás sintiendo algo cansado y mareado?

Lee se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ahora entendía porque el extraño aspecto de su sangre, y su repentino mareo. Miró a su contrincante a los ojos.

— Ves, te lo dije, deberías rendirte. Ya sabes para acelerar las cosas — empezó a persuadir para que lo hiciera. Lee agachó la cabeza y Uryu sonrió para sí, sin embargo, cuando Lee levantó la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa se acabó la de Uryu.

— Primero, gracias por tu recomendación pero debo ignorarla. Segundo, no eres tan inteligente como crees. Y tercero yo nunca me rindo, yo siempre lucho. Porque mi flor de la juventud no se marchita y está floreciendo en lo más alto — dijo Lee con mucha determinación y corrió hacia Uryu dándole un fuerte golpe, seguido de varios más . Después le tomó de los pies y lo lanzó hacia una pared, dejando marcas.

Aún así, sorprendentemente, Uryu se puso de pie sacudiendose el polvo y en una recaída de Lee, le lanzó una flecha en el hombro, que lo paralizó completamente.

— ¡Que le pasa a mi... — exclamó Lee en el aire.

— Mis flechas tienen un toque de veneno paralizante, pero no te preocupes no es mortal — dijo Uryu contestando la pregunta que no terminó de decir el otro. Luego, Uryu se dejó caer en el suelo de cansancio.

— ¡Y el ganador de esta ronda, Uryu! — anunció Takeshi levantando la mano de este, y llamando a los médicos para que aprendieran a los dos ninjas —. Muy bien, siguiente combate por favor.

— ¡Ya quiero pelear! — exclamó la semi castaña viendo con emoción la pantalla.

— Serás la última, ya lo verás — le contestó Obito con burla. La otra solamente lo fulmino con la mirada y le ignoró.

— Esas cosas se voltean Obito-kun, mejor no digas nada más, se nota que tu también quieres pelear ya — dijo la peli azul.

— Lo sé — admitió y en la pantalla aparecieron los nuevos competidores. Kai y Orihime, una chica de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡Suerte Kai-chan! — deseó Himawari y la otra lo agradeció con la mirada. Las dos se veían bastante nerviosas.

— ¿Listas? — Takeshi tuvo la cortesía de preguntar. Las dos asistieron —. ¡Ahora!

Kai fue la primera en atacar, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, Orihime hizo unos sellos y una barrera apareció ante ellas (y ella usará sellos, no su frase para invocarlos) y seguido hizo otros lanzando una bola esfera que prometía explotar, cosa que Kai aprovechó para usarlo a su favor destrozando la barrera que hirió tanto a Orihime como a ella por el impacto.

Rápidamente se lanzó para aplicarle de su taijutsu -fruto del entrenamiento con Lee y médico- y dar unos fuertes golpes, pero cuando llegó y atacó se convirtió en un tronco, entonces se volteó y otra esfera la recibió. Aunque rápidamente lanzó el tronco golpeando la cabeza de Orihime y le encajó algunas kunai en puntos clave para inmovilizarla.

Estaban bastante heridas y apenas se podían mover, pero con todas sus fuerzas se levantaron e iniciaron una pelea con puro taijutsu. Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, las dos cayeron al suelo agotadas.

— Emmm, esto es un ¿empate? — Takeshi dudó un poco —. ¡Descalificadas! Siguientes contrincantes.

Pasaron los médicos para atenderlas y se las llevaron a un lugar más seguro en la sala, para que cuando despertaran siguieran viendo las peleas. Todos fijaron su vista en la pantalla poco después. Se detuvo en un pelirrojo y un moreno. Todos guardaron silencio.

— Que esperas Sado, vamos a pelear — animó el pelirrojo a su compañero que tuvo que aceptar.

— ¿Quien creen que gane? — Obito lanzó la pregunta al aire.

— El grandote — respondió la peli azul —. Se nota a leguas que es mucho mas fuerte que el otro, pero...

— Pero, es muy noble y leal, así que no va a dar su 100% y todo por su compañero. Así que va a ganar el pelirrojo, aunque eso no afirma que es fuerte — terminó de deducir la semi castaña ganándose una afirmación por sus compañeros.

— Que la pelea comience, ¡ahora! — anunció Takeshi una vez los dos estuvieron ahí.

El pelirrojo sacó su espada y se puso en una extraña posición como para sostener una espada. Mientras que el moreno hizo unos sellos y su brazo derecho se transformó.

El primero gritó algo como "Ruge Zabimaru" y de la nada su espada se volvió muy flexible y un tanto más larga. Luego hizo un movimiento para extender la espada y llegara con el moreno. Lo más normal habría sido esquivar el ataque, pero Sado lo detuvo con su brazo, los dos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Renji trataba de herirlo y Sado detenía la espada, no le hacía ningún rasguño. Entonces el pelirrojo jaló su espada y la volvió a lanzar, que esta vez el moreno esquivó. Y otra vez el pelirrojo la volvió a lanzar, sin embargo contrario a lo que todos pensaban, este si le dio al moreno. El moreno se dejó caer de rodillas.

Pasaron algún par de minutos para que Renji atacara de nuevo, aprovechando el estado de Sado. 1, 2 y 3 veces volvió a dominar con su espada hiriendo al segundo y hasta que cayó rindiendose.

— ¡Y el ganador es Renji! — anunció Takeshi. Sin embargo Renji no se sentía muy contento de su victoria. Cuando los médicos iban a ir a atender a Sado, este se levantó como si nada.

El nerviosismo y la emoción inició de nuevo cuando los rostros de los participantes volvían a pasar rápidamente. Y la pantalla se detuvo...

— ¡Siii! — exclamó la semi castaña al ver su sonriente rostro en la pantalla, y sacando su lengua — . ¡Voy a pelear antes que tu!

— Pues ve a pelear y gana, demuestra me si ya estás a mi altura — dijo Obito motivandola, ganándose una sonrisa de ella.

Dio un respiro y bajó con mucha seguridad, y miró a los ojos a su contrincante, el cual tenía una sonrisa arrogante al ver que le tocó contra una niña.

— ¡Vamos Mako, la tienes fácil! — le gritaban sus compañeros desde las gradas — ¡Se nota que es débil!

Cerró y bajó la cabeza ignorando los comentarios, mientras hacia un plan.

 _"Vamos, Yuki~chan. Eres más fuerte que todos ellos. Lo lograrás "._ Una voz dulce y alegre resonó en su cabeza. Una voz que nunca había escuchado, pero sentía que conocía...

Abrió los ojos justo cuando venía un ataque tipo fuego hacia su cara, que apenas pudo esquivar, tropezandose con sus propio pies y cayendo al suelo. Su equipo suspiro aliviado, ese iba a ser un ataque letal.

— Oh, hasta que la princesita decide despertar — dijo Mako con una sonrisa cínica. Empezó a lanzar ataques tipo fuego bastante rápido, que la otra apenas podía visualizar.

Yuki solamente sonrió con cinismo y esquivó con rapidez y delicadeza. Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Mako, pero al verla acercarse sonrió.

— Sorp... — empezó a decir Mako con una kunai en la mano recibiendo a la castaña, pero al encajar el kunai la persona frente a él se convirtió en agua —. ¡¿En que momen...?!

Volvió a empezar a decir, pero esta vez lo interrumpió una fuerte patada en su espalda la cual lo lanzó a una distancia prudente de la Yuhi.

— ¿Eso es todo? Pensé que ibas a ser mayor reto — Mako poco a poco se puso de pie, sin duda había sido una patada muy fuerte y ni hablar de la caída, sin embargo no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Corriendo hacia su contrincante, lanzó varios kunais que la otra evitó fácilmente pero cuando iba a llegar el primero, sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su panza y se dejo caer en el suelo. Sus compañeros se preocuparon al instante.

— Pues más que tú, si lo hice — contestó con arrogancia mientras aprovechaba el estado deplorable de Yuki, jaló su cabello levantando su car.a — Fue mi error haberte subestimado, pero tú cometiste el mismo, y ahora ya estas pérdida.

— ¡YUKI-CHAN! ¡TU PUEDES! — grito Himawari con evidente preocupación en su rostro. Óbito apretó la mano de ella igual de preocupado.

Mako se empezó a reír escandalosamente y sus compañeros suspiraban con alivio, sin embargo, en su momento de distracción, la joven empezó lentamente a hacer unos sellos.

— ¡CUIDADO MAKO! —sus compañeros le gritaron al ver las intenciones de la joven, pero sólo distrajeron más al otro, que sólo reaccionó cuando se sintió asfixiado soltando el cabello de la otra.

Miyuki sonrió satisfecha, Mako había caído totalmente en su pequeño plan. Se levantó viendo el estado de su enemigo, envuelto en unas cadenas hechas de chakra, que mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, más lo lastimaban.

— ¿C-Como lo hiciste? — preguntó débilmente.

— Fue fácil, mientras finjias que tu ataque tenía una secuencia de 5 bolas de fuego, me di cuenta que no era así porque estabas tan dedicado en hacerlo parecer así que ni siquiera apuntaste tus ataques ni me viste, ahí aproveché hacer un clon de agua y enredarte con mi chakra, que eran intangibles hasta que yo lo decidiera. Lo demás es historia, transforme mis hilos en cadenas y ya.

— ¡La ganadora es Miyuki! — Takeshi levantó el brazo de la mencionada, que a su vez liberó a Mako, por quien rápidamente fueron los médicos y el murmuró algo como "astuta" .

La semi-castaña suspiró con cansancio, pero al instante sonrió y se fe con sus compañeros.

La siguiente pelea fue de Rukia contra un tal Yuuka, la pelea fue emocionante pero todos sabían que iba a ganar Rukia, y así fue. Luego iba pelear Ichigo contra un tal Bolin, pero el se consideraba el más débil de su equipo, ver a sus compañeros perder y a su rival que sin lugar a dudas era muy fuerte, decidió no pelear y retirarse en una pieza. Hubo otro combate pero también ellos quedaron descalificados al quedar inconvenientes y luego estuvo el de Akira contra una tal Lucy, aunque batalló un poco, ganó Akira.

— Bueno, en la siguiente ronda pelearan... — la tensión se sintió en los miembros del equipo 4, existía la probabilidad de que ellos se enfrentaran.

El rostro de la peli azul se vio en la pantalla junto con un peli blanco. Himawari se relajó un tanto al no pelear contra su compañero y se dirigió directo a la arena.

— Que la pelea comience... ¡AHORA!— gritó Takeshi, sin embargo ninguno se movió.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, sus compañeros los apoyaban. Fue entonces dónde la mayoría de las féminas que se encontraban ahí se sonrojaron.

— Yuki... — dijeron en un tono raro al mismo tiempo Obito y Akira, mas no les hizo caso por tal vista. Resignados siguieron apoyando a Hima.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor? — dijo Hima sin inmutarse un poco. Había activado su byakugan al mismo tiempo que se quitó el la camisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿A que te... — Lyon se sonrojó un tanto —. Es inconsciente. Mejor hay que pelear.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de combate y en tan sólo un parpadeo ya se encontraban atacando. Una bestia de hielo apareció frente a Hima, más ella no se molestó en destruirla, ya que a una velocidad sorprendente apareció detrás del peli blanco y con su juken se dispuso a golpearlo.

Lyon reaccionó no tan a tiempo, y no pudo esquivar los primeros golpes.

— ¿Que es eso? — pregunto desconcertado viendo los ojos blancos.

— El byakugan, un doujutsu que sólo tenemos los miembros del clan Hyuga

— aclaró la cuestión —, solamente yo soy la excepción y no tengo los ojos blancos cuando están pasivos debido a que heredé los ojos de mi padre... Uzumaki Naruto.

El genin se tomó las cosas con más precaución, ahora todo tenía sentido. Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo no era buena idea.

Sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo para pensar ya que la Uzumaki continuó atacando. Por lo tanto mantuvo su distancia y creó una barrera de diversos animales mitológicos.

— Solamente es una pérdida de tiempo — suspiró la peli azul haciendo un jutsu de fuego.

— ¿Que rayos? — murmuró Lyon cuando una neblina se hizo presente y en posición de defensa agudizó sus sentidos.

Todo lo que quería evitar pasó y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se dio. A penas podía evitar los golpes de la peli azul, y cuando ésta última dio el golpe final el clon de hielo se destruyó.

Rápidamente analizó el lugar con su byakugan, dio un grito al ver que todo estaba lleno de hielo y ella en una jaula del mismo donde también había una bestia.

— Fuiste todo un reto, no hay duda Uzumaki — dijo Lyon al tiempo que se hacía más pequeña la jaula —. Pero no siempre gana el más fuerte — sin embargo Hima nonse iba a dejar vencer.

— Es un milagro que todavía sigas de pie — empezó a hablar —, y no miento al decir que me diste problemas, pero he peleado con personas que dominan el elemento de hielo mucho mejor que tú.

Los ojos de Lyon se abrieron demasiado al ver como la peli azul hacía un jutsu de fuego incrementado con chakra de viento, cosa que hizo a todo el hielo desaparecer. Nuevamente la neblina se hizo presente y la pelea de taijutsu volvió a comenzar, esta vez dejando como ganadora a Himawari y a un Lyon agotado.

La emoción del Hokage apenas se pudo contener cuando vio a su hija ganar. Sus compañeros la festejaron y Takeshi la anunció como ganadora.

— Los dos participantes sobrantes abajo — ordenó Takeshi y tanto Obito como una pelirrosa se hicieron presentes —. ¡Ahora!

— ¡Lyon-sama, ganaré por usted! ¡Ai!— afirmó Sherry haciendo unos sellos y al instante se creó un monstruo del suelo provocando un temblor. Obito tuvo que usar chakra en sus pies para no caer.

— ¡Vamos Obito-kun! — gritaban Kai, Hima y Yuki. Los gritos por primera vez, no le molestaron ya que sentía el apoyo de sus compañeras. Con una sonrisa discreta dejó de aplicar chakra cosa que extraño a todos.

— Oye tu, ¿crees que puedes ganarme sin mantener tu equilibrio con chakra?— preguntó Sherry con burla.

— Ya lo veremos — en cuanto terminó de hablar tuvo que moverse rápidamente para esquivar un ataque del monstruo.

Así se la pasaron un rato, pero lo que Sherry no notó, es que cada vez Obito se alejaba más y el monstruo se volvía más lento al realizar sus órdenes. Y hasta cuando ya no le hizo caso reaccionó. Su creación se fue en su contra, y este se volvía mucho más rápido.

— ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO CON MI JUTSU!?— reclamó claramente enojada.

— Es simple, es de tierra y mi naturaleza de chakra es de tierra— sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Sherry aún más enojada empezó a acumular chakra para recuperar el control a la vez de esquivar torpemente los ataques, más no pudo y de un golpe por parte del monstruo la mandó volando contra una pared y la dejó inconsciente.

— Y el ganador es... ¡Obito!— dijo levantando su brazo y poco después, el Hatake se dejó caer en el suelo por el exceso de uso de chakra para controlar el monstruo.

Poco después de que curaran a los competidores, Naruto se puso de pie y esperó a que todos los genins estuvieran en el centro. Caminó hacia ellos.

— Antes que nada, quiero felicitar a todos por su gran desempeño que tuvieron durante las peleas. Aunque no ganaron unos — hizo una pausa y vio a los que habían perdido —, no se avergüencen del resultado, no dejen que todo este esfuerzo que han hecho hasta ahora, se desperdicie. Estoy seguro de que esto fue una gran experiencia para ustedes, y no dudo que saldrán adelante con ella. Porque no es fácil convertirse en chunin, así que no se rindan y continúen luchando por lo que quieren.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, pero satisfechos. Nunca se habían sentido así durante los exámenes y agradecieron las palabras del Hokage.

— Ahora, quiero que las siguientes personas que nombre den un paso al frente — los miró a todos por una última vez y continuó —. Ishida Uryu, Abarai Renji, Yuhi Miyuki, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hyuga Akira, Uzumaki Himawari y Hatake Obito — guardó silencio un momento y con una enorme sonrisa dijo — ¡Felicidades! ¡Ustedes 8 han pasado a la tercera y última etapa de los exámenes Chunin!

Los 8 sintieron como se les quitaba un enorme peso de encima y festejaron dentro de sí mismos.

— La última etapa se realizará dentro de un mes, espero que entrenen duro pero también descansen — sugirió el Uzumaki, para luego agregar —. En la pantalla podrán ver con quién les tocará pelear. Por mi parte es todo, ya nos veremos pronto — dijo y el clon desapareció. En eso la pantalla se prendió y mostró lo siguiente:

 _ **Primer combate:**_ _Yuhi Miyuki vs Hyuga Akira_

 _ **Segundo combate:**_ _Uzumaki Himawari vs Kuchiki Rukia_

 _ **Tercer combate:**_ _Hatake Obito vs Abarai Renji_

 _ **Cuarto combate**_ _: Kurosaki Ichigo vs Ishida Uryu_

 _Después de que finalicen dichos combates, se iniciará con la semifinal y la final. No es necesario ganarlos para convertirse en Chunin_

* * *

 **Esto es todo de mi parte, espero que perdonen mi tardanza**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
